Under the shell
by Futae
Summary: Le crabe boit la tasse dans cet océan de sentiments nouveaux qui est en passe de le noyer. Sa bouée de sauvetage se nommera t-elle Milo ?
1. The More The Things Change

Bonjour !

Voici ma nouvelle fic que je dédie à Mrs Crowley (allez lire ses fics, qu'elles sont bien ! Surtout si vous aimez les bad guys bien twisted et Deathmask). C'était censé être un one-shot, mais je pense qu'il y a matière à faire plus...

Attention, cancer grincheux, brouillon et couple atypique !

Enjoy !

* * *

Certaines choses ne changent jamais, elles sont immuables, figées dans le temps même si tu essaies de les noyer sous les vagues déchaînées d'un océan d'alcool fort. Je le sais, j'ai déjà essayé. Sauf que parfois, on a des surprises. Je sais pas si elles sont bonnes ou mauvaises, par contre. J'y ai pas réfléchi. Et puis, je m'en fous. Je m'attendais à te voir, perché sur ce mur pour te donner l'air plus grand, comme tu le faisais quand tu étais môme. Putain, sur le coup en ne t'apercevant pas à ton poste, j'ai eu un léger coup de flippe. C'est que je m'attendais tellement à te voir là. C'était gravé dans ma tête. Un peu comme si tu faisais partie du décor.

L'entrée du Sanctuaire était déserte. Bien-sûr, il y avait toujours ces putains de colonnes et ces putains de marches, cassées et fissurées par le temps, ces sales traitresses toujours à se dresser sur mon passage pour me faire trébucher. C'est qu'elles y parvenaient presque, quand j'étais trop en colère ou rond pour les éviter correctement. Merde, je déteste cet endroit ! Dès que j'y ai mis les pieds, je l'ai détesté de toute mon âme noire, de tout mon corps ! Je suis sûr que j'en ai eu des crises d'urticaire et si elles n'étaient pas réelles, je m'en souvenais pourtant encore !

Quand on est comme moi, on se souvient de tout. Mais toi aussi, non ? T'as toujours eu une putain de mémoire, il paraît. C'est parce que toi et moi on observe vachement les choses, notre environnement, les gens, tout ça. C'est ce qui nous permet d'avoir toujours un coup d'avance sur nos adversaires. Rien à voir avec de l'intelligence, c'est juste de l'instinct. Cet instinct sauvage et animal qui nous guide, comme de vraies bêtes irrationnelles. C'est difficile à assumer, pas vrai ? Moi, ça me bouffe de l'intérieur. Je sais pas comment tu fais pour rester tout le temps parfaitement maître de toi. Parfois, je te regarde quand t'es occupé à pas trop me surveiller du coin de l'oeil. Mais je suis sûr que tu me vois quand même, putain ! En tous cas, ce que je vois c'est un mec droit comme un piquet, droit dans ses bottes et avec un balai dans le cul. Tu ressembles à ton pote l'iceberg. C'est ton regard qui a fait couler le Titanic, je parie ! Ce regard méprisant que tu jettes sur tout le monde, sauf quelques rares élus. Mais comment trouver grâce à tes yeux ?

Je déteste ta gueule. En fait, je l'ai détestée dès que je t'ai vu la première fois ici, le cul vissé sur ce putain de muret. Tu attendais ta mère. Tapette ! Elle n'est jamais venue te chercher, elle en avait rien à foutre de toi. Même la mienne était plus attentive à moi, alors que c'était pourtant la pute la plus demandée de Milan ! Caché dans mon placard, nuit après nuit, j'observais, j'écoutais. Je l'ai toujours fait, tu vois ? Alors c'était pas ton insupportable petite gueule de victime innocente que j'allais épargner. T'étais un agneau hors de sa bergerie. T'avais pas connu d'horreur jusqu'ici, mais j'allais vite remettre nos pendules à la même heure... Je supportais pas de te retrouver planté là, jour après jour, inlassablement comme une saloperie de robot. C'était le même rituel quotidien, tu croyais qu'elle allait venir, mais en fait non, et c'était tout ce que tu méritais. Parfois, le glaçon français venait te tenir compagnie. Quelle charmant petit couple de cons. Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu se foutre de votre gueule, moi et Aphro ! Rapidement, t'es devenu notre souffre douleur. On en pouvait plus de te voir faire le guet et surtout de lécher les sandales de Saga, Monsieur Parfait.

Parfait Schizo, ouais !

Tu te souviens quand on a foutu le feu autour d'un scorpion, pour te faire chialer ? Ca n'a pas raté ! T'es allé pleurnicher dans les jupes de Saga et Aioros nous a collé une déculottée, puis corvée de nettoyage du quartier des apprentis pendant des semaines. Je t'en ai toujours voulu pour ça. Nous, on voulait juste s'amuser un peu pour voir si c'était vrai que les scorpions se suicidaient quand ils étaient acculés. On voulait savoir si c'était ce qui allait t'arriver à toi aussi, si ta mère revenait pas. Et surtout...

Je voulais te rendre fort.

Pourquoi toi t'avais le droit de te laisser aller à attirer la pitié des autres, alors que moi j'avais toujours dû me battre pour survivre ? Oh, cette lueur dans le regard des autres, je la connaissais bien, moi le pauvre fils de catin, abandonné de tous. Mais toi, comment tu faisais pour supporter ça ? Que les gens te plaignent, que les gens se sentent désolés pour toi ? Il te suffisait juste d'être mignon et tout le monde t'aimait ! Moi aussi j'étais mignon au début, mais je suis vite devenu vilain. C'était la seule solution pour devenir fort et pour ne pas finir comme les scorpions. Ton maître tolérait tes épanchements sentimentaux. Le mien ne les a jamais permis. Il me battait à mort si je me plaignais, si je montrais que moi aussi j'avais mal. Dans le fond, j'étais jaloux.

Ouais... et ça s'est pas arrangé en grandissant. T'es resté une fiotte. Mais une fiotte puissante, enfoiré ! Il a fallu que tu sois promu assassin. Saga t'avait à la botte, comme quoi, ça t'a servi finalement de lui lécher le cul toutes ces années. Tu t'es retrouvé au même rang que moi et Aphro, alors que nous, on en a donné de notre personne pour en arriver là ! Lui, il a donné son corps, moi, mon âme. Et toi ? Que dalle. C'est toujours les mêmes qui sont pistonnés. J'étais pas d'accord, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça, merde ! A partir de là, j'ai commencé à t'observer dans l'ombre. A te suivre.

Je savais pas trop pourquoi, mais ta simple présence auprès de lui était un affront pour moi. Ton existence m'irritait encore plus que quand t'étais un gosse chialeur. Avec ta belle armure dorée sur le dos, tu te la pétais grave. Je supportais pas ça. C'était comme si on pouvait plus t'atteindre. Comme si on pouvait même plus te faire pleurer. T'étais plus une fillette, t'étais le dangereux Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion. Paraît même que t'as fini par buter ton maître. Bah de toutes façons, c'était pas bien étonnant, même si je t'en aurai jamais cru capable. Ton maître était aussi con que toi et Saga réunis. C'était un imbécile sentimental lui aussi, c'est pour ça qu'il t'a jamais rien dit quand tu chouinais aux entraînements, alors que pour moi c'était une raclée pour chaque gémissement de douleur.

C'est grâce ça que t'as pas été trop abimé et qu'aujourd'hui t'as un si beau visage. Aussi beau que celui d'Aphrodite. Aphro, il fait peur parce qu'on dirait qu'il est figé sur du papier glacé. Toi, c'est différent. A chaque pas, à chaque battement de cil, à chaque respiration, tu transpires l'animalité. Tu te dis fidèle à la déesse, fidèle au Pope, mais en vrai, t'es pas fidèle, ne serait-ce qu'à toi-même... Tu ne connais qu'un seul langage, celui de la violence. Pas forcément physique. C'est ce qui fait de toi un enfoiré. Pire que moi. Moi, j'me contentais juste de torturer un peu mes adversaires et de me servir de leur visage comme trophée. Toi, tu perçais tous les secrets les plus sales de leur âme et tu les rendais fous de douleur, pour qu'ils en viennent jusqu'à te supplier de les achever. Comment tu faisais ? Ils m'ont jamais supplié de mettre un terme à leurs misérables vies inutiles. Ils pleuraient plutôt pour que je les épargne.

Enfoiré.

Ton beau visage, j'en ai rêvé dans ma collection. Il en aurait été ma pièce maîtresse. Ta simple existence était un affront pour moi. Tu savais que je te suivais. Que je rêvais de t'écorcher vif et de faire une descente de lit avec ton corps. Et tes yeux... tes yeux... emplis d'ironie et de mépris. Finalement, t'étais devenu fort. T'avais pas eu à subir autant d'horreurs que moi, mais tu m'avais surpassé...

Enfoiré.

Et t'étais pas sur ton mur aujourd'hui. On avait fait la paix. Le ciel était bleu, les oiseaux chantaient et Athénaze nous avait filés une seconde chance, à tous. En l'apprenant, tu avais tiré une de ces gueules ! T'avais même pas essayé de t'en cacher, d'ailleurs. Mais pourtant, quand Aiolia avait voulu me coller son poing dans la gueule, tu l'en avais empêché.

J'ai sorti ma clope, sagement, je l'ai glissé entre mes lèvres et j'ai fermé les yeux. Je voulais éviter de penser et toi, et pourtant, j'étais à l'endroit qui me rappelait le plus ta tronche. J'étais fou, gravement atteint... Et merde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Deathmask ? »

Le temps s'est arrêté, comme dans un putain de film à l'eau de rose. Cette voix, c'était toi... j'en ai fait tomber ma clope ! J'ai pas osé me retourner tout de suite, j'étais trop excité, ça me rendait nerveux. Je rêvais ? Comme je répondais pas, tu t'es approché. T'avais pas ta belle armure. Tu portais juste un débardeur noir et un pantalon en cuir de la même couleur. Y avait que toi qui te permettais de porter ce genre de tenue. Bras croisés sur ton torse, sourcils froncés, t'étais pas content. Pas besoin de sortir de science po pour savoir pourquoi.

« Je fume, Scorpion. »

« Et tu ne peux pas le faire ailleurs ? »

« Viens pas me faire la morale comme quoi c'est interdit et tout ! »

« Ce n'était pas mon intention. »

« Ah non ? »

« Non. »

J'étais surpris. Heureusement que j'étais déjà assis, sinon je serai sur le cul. Milo, le défenseur de la veuve et de l'orpheline, ne venait pas me réprimander ? J'étais dans une des dimensions parallèles de Saga, là non ?

« Je peux en avoir une ? »

« Si tu veux. »

J'en dégainais une de la poche arrière de mon jean. J'avais oublié qu'elle était là en m'asseyant. La pauvre tige de nicotine était toute écrasée, mais ça ne t'a pas dérangé. Tu l'as attrapée, m'effleurant la main et tu l'as prise dans ta bouche. Veinarde.

C'est qu'à ce moment là que j'ai compris que quelque chose clochait.

« Depuis quand tu fumes ? »

« Si tu savais tout ce que tu ignores à mon sujet, mon petit DM... »

Tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux. Mon coeur a loupé deux battements. Au moins.

« Alors que moi... je sais tout de toi. »

Tu t'es penché en avant, continuant à me fixer et moi, j'ai reculé d'appréhension. Tu me foutais vraiment les boules quand tu me mattais comme ça ! Mais bon, je suppose que ce n'est que justice, vu tout le temps que j'ai passé à t'observer de par le passé. Et t'avais raison, malgré tout, je ne savais rien de toi. Mais toi, tu en saurais davantage, alors qu'on ne se parlait jamais ? Comment ?

C'était à cause de tes yeux, je parie. Je les ai jamais supportés. Ils peuvent lire dans ton âme, ils te déshabillent... C'est ce qui se raconte ici... Les Scorpions sont réputés pour êtte de fins psychologues pour qui personne n'a de secret...

« Non, je déconne. Enfin... pas tout à fait. »

Tu gloussais comme une collégienne. Tu te foutais de ma gueule, quoi. Normalement, j'aurai du être pris d'une soudaine et irrépressible envie de t'étrangler, mais non. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, pas plus que quoi faire. J'étais surpris que tu me tendes une perche. Oh, je me faisais sûrement des films. Bien-sûr, le fait que tu tentes de dialoguer avec moi et d'alimenter la discussion ne signifiait certainement pas grand chose. Après tout, tu étais du genre courtois avec tout le monde. Sans chercher la présence d'autrui, tu t'entendais bien avec les autres chevaliers. Un véritable caméléon. Pour ça aussi, je t'enviais, comme beaucoup, je pense.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu sais, concrètement ? »

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que tu racontais. En vérité, j'étais convaincu de tes talents, mais une part de moi résistait, telle un irréductible village gaulois à l'envahisseur romain. J'étais tout acquis à ta cause, mais il me fallait des preuves, tu comprends ? Ou du moins, essayais-je vainement de m'en persuader.

« Que Camus me transformerait certainement en glaçon humain s'il me surprenait à fumer avec toi, à l'entrée du Sanctuaire. »

Tu te tournais vers moi, plantant ton regard qui voit tout dans le mien.

« Ou plutôt, je pense qu'il te punirait toi. »

Tsss. Je souriais nerveusement. Maudit Verseau ! Il ne me faisait pas peur...

« Il peut toujours essayer, ce satané iceberg ! »

Ca y est, tu recommençais à glousser ! Mais tu étais tellement mignon ainsi, comment t'en vouloir ? Si tu ne faisais pas fondre Camus, moi, c'était tout le contraire.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je fréquente qui bon me chante. Même Camus n'a pas son mot à dire là-dessus. »

J'ai fermé les yeux et expiré le gaz nocif par mes narines. Le dragon crachait sa fumée, signe d'exaspération.

« C'est quand même ton... enfin... »

« Mon quoi, DM ? » Insista le Grec.

« Tu le sais très bien... »

« Non, dis-le. »

« Je croyais que tu voyais tout, que tu savais tout. »

Tu soupirais et haussais des épaules, secouant la tête.

« Non, Camus n'est pas mon... quel que soit le qualificatif auquel tu avais cru bon de penser. »

J'écarquillais des yeux. Quoi, Camus n'était pas ton mec ? Incroyable ! Je l'avais toujours cru ! Mon coeur s'emballait sous cette révélation capitale. Pas de chasse gardée par le verseau, la voie était donc libre ! Mais... de toutes façons, c'était foutu d'avance ! Je ne pouvais pas me permettre ça. Toi et moi, c'était un tel rêve qu'il frôlait l'hérésie. Cette pensée irréelle ne m'effleurait même pas l'esprit. Mieux valait l'écarter d'emblée. Ce n'était pas parce que tu acceptais de partager une cigarette avec moi que je pouvais ne serait-ce que concevoir l'ombre d'une relation avec toi, quelle qu'en soit la nature.

Nous sommes restés longtemps silencieux à contempler le chemin qui menait au village. A perte de vue des putains d'oliviers. On était vraiment dans un coin paumé, peuplé de bouseux. Heureusement qu'il y avait un bar en ville quand même. Le seul et unique bar, dont j'étais un fervent habitué. Depuis notre retour à la vie, j'y passais le plus clair de mes nuits et parfois, une partie de mes journées. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, rien de mieux, alors je me laissais inévitablement aller à ma noirceur intérieure. C'était plus fort que moi, les ténèbres étaient partout, surtout dès que fermais les yeux. Je les entendais crier mon nom...

« DM ? T'es toujours avec moi ? » Demanda tu en agitant ta main devant mes yeux.

« Hein ? Oh pardon... je réfléchissais. »

« Je suis impressionné. »

« C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule, scorpion... »

« Oh allons, jamais je n'oserai, tu devrais le savoir pourtant ! Mais peut-on savoir à quoi l'éminent Deathmask du Cancer pensait ? »

« A quel point on se fait chier depuis qu'on est de retour parmi les mortels. »

« Je comprends ton affliction. Si, si, je t'assure, quel ennui cela doit être de ne plus pouvoir zigouiller le premier innocent qui passe. Quelle désuétude de devoir servir le bien à présent ! »

C'était vraiment ce que tu pensais ? Pas étonnant, finalement. C'était l'image que je me traînais comme un fardeau depuis tant d'années. Cette image que je m'étais forgée et dont j'étais maintenant prisonnier. Mais c'était peut-être mieux que tout le monde me perçoive ainsi. Comme ça, on me craignait, on m'ignorait ou on me méprisait, mais au moins, on me foutait la paix. Pourquoi en faisais-tu pas comme eux ? Pourquoi étais-tu venu me parler, alors que tu avais de toute évidence, la même opinion négative de moi ? Pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, même si je ne méritais sans doute pas mieux.

« Qui t'a trouvé et ramené ici, déjà ? »

« Saga... »

« A sa place, je t'aurai laissé pour mort. »

Ca faisait mal d'entendre ça... Même venant de toi, Milo...

« Parce qu'il est évident que tu ne te sens pas à ta place ici... tu regrettes d'être vivant. Mais la mort n'est pas la seule forme d'expiation de tes pêchés. »

« Tu crois que je l'ignore ? Je croyais que tu n'étais pas venu me faire la morale ! »

« Je ne suis pas en train de te la faire. Je constate juste que tu as la trouille d'être de retour... Parce que ça aurait été plus facile pour toi d'être simplement mort. Ici, tu vas devoir payer pour ce que tu as fait. »

« Tu me gaves, scorpion... »

Ca venait du coeur. Enfin, presque. Milo n'avait pas totalement tort, c'est pourquoi je gardais les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait voir de plus en captant mon regard ? Je ne tenais pas à le savoir, il en comprenait déjà suffisamment et je ne pouvais pas nier. C'était ça le pire.

« Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise ? »

« Quoi ? » J'avais du mal entendre.

« Avant, j'aurai sans doute trouvé ça amusant de me moquer de toi et de jouer les pères moralisateurs. Mais... pas aujourd'hui. »

« Pas... aujourd'hui ? Lunatique de mes fesses, va... »

« Enfin plutôt, « plus aujourd'hui ». Tu riais doucement.

Et moi j'étais sur le cul.

« Plus aujourd'hui ? » Ai-je répété, essayant de trouver un sens caché à ces mots, qui n'en n'avaient visiblement pas.

« Tu as fini de répéter ? Tu es un crabe, pas un perroquet que je sache. En tous cas, tout finit toujours par changer... »

« C'est ton français qui t'a dit de telles conneries ? »

Ah Milo ! C'était presque trop facile de te mettre en colère. Et j'avais décidé de te provoquer sur mon terrain de jeu favori : attaquer ton cher Camus. Si les choses changeaient vraiment, si tu avais vraiment changé, alors ça ne te poserait pas problème, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne me sauterais pas au cou pour essayer de m'étrangler ! Je sentis que tu tiquas sous ma remarque, mais avec le sang-froid zéro absolu dont tu faisais habilement preuve, tu restas stoïque. Comme ton putain de français. J'étais surpris, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour me convaincre. Après tout, j'étais la mauvaise foi incarnée, non ? J'avais réussi à trouver des bons côtés Saga et même à penser qu'il avait la justice de son côté, quand il avait pété les plombs. Ca donnait une idée de mon réalisme !

« Non DM, Camus n'a rien à voir avec tout cela. C'est mon opinion. J'ai changé depuis notre retour à la vie et toi aussi, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu as changé. »

« Ben voyons ! »

J'avais envie d'éclater de rire, sans savoir pourquoi. Qu'impliquait le changement chez moi ? Que voyais-tu ? Et surtout... qu'avais-tu changé chez toi ? J'étais bien décidé à le savoir...

« Prouve-le moi. »

« Ne serait-ce pas plutôt à toi de me fournir la preuve que tu es toujours ce bon vieux tueur sanguinaire ? »

« Je ne suis pas que cela... »

Enfin, je suppose que pour toi, si.

« Mais n'essaie pas de m'entourlouper en me retournant le cerveau ! En quoi ai-je changé ? En quoi as-tu changé ? Ce ne sont que des foutaises de bonne femme... »

Tu restas pensif un instant, puis, tu tournas tes yeux azurs vers moi, l'air déterminé.

« L'ancien Milo t'aurait déjà fait mordre la poussière pour avoir critiqué Camus et il t'aurait sans doute aussi botté le cul hors de SON muret, mais... moi, je vais simplement te proposer d'aller boire un verre avec moi, ce soir. »

Alors là ! Bravo, j'étais tellement surpris et intimidé tout à coup, qu'il fallait que je me défile ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai, un tête à tête entre toi et moi ? Rêvais-je ?

« Ksss... il va falloir faire mieux que cela... si tu crois qu'une bouteille d'alcool va servir à prouver quoi que ce soit, tu te trompes ! »

« Oh mais... je n'ai jamais dit cela. Tu verras bien où je veux en venir ce soir. Je passe te chercher à 22h à ton temple. Ne sois pas en retard. »

Et sur ces mots, tu descendis souplement du mur, m'adressa un clin d'oeil et... partis avec cette démarche féline qui te caractérisait.

Ma mâchoire venait de se décrocher, là, non ?

* * *

Vous avez aimé ? Vous avez détesté ? Reviews bienvenues.

Joyeux Anniversaire Milo !


	2. The More They Stay The same

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

**Suite à vos encouragements, j'ai décidé de continuer cette histoire qui ne devait être qu'un _one-shot_. J'espère que vous apprécierez cet fanfic sans prétention et qui sera assez courte, je pense.**

**Merci de votre soutien !**

**Par ailleurs, concernant le caractère dont j'ai pu affubler DM et le style utilisé, sachez que c'est ainsi que pour le moment, je vois la psyché de DM à l'aube de son retour à la vie. Il ne sait plus où il en est et surtout concernant Milo, il le révulse (par exemple, cette vie "facile" qu'il a eu étant petit et que DM lui a envié) et à la fois, il l'attire. Mais dans tous les cas, il le fascine.**

** Si DM méprise Milo pour le fait qu'il a torturé et tué, comme lui, c'est justement parce qu'il le renvoie à sa propre image, à ses propres péchés. Quelque part, DM a toujours voulu le meilleur pour Milo, sans parvenir à se l'avouer ou du moins, sans arriver à le reconnaître. DM ne connaît que la violence, alors il n'exprime ses sentiments que de cette façon, maladroitement et de manière très primaire.**

** C'est pourquoi ce texte est assez "brut", je ne l'ai pas taillé volontairement et il est bourré de contradictions que tu relèves très bien, parce que je voulais être la plus proche possible du caractère de DM tel que je le perçois et que je le conçois pour cette histoire.**

** Ce prochain chapitre est à la 3ème personne. Mais il était important pour moi de me mettre dans la peau de DM pour commencer et pouvoir appréhender le récit de la "bonne" façon.**

** Je trouve que malheureusement, DM est souvent trop caricaturé alors qu'il a un potentiel incroyable. Je compte bien le creuser, je ne sais pas si je le ferai "bien", mais je vais essayer d'être au plus proche possible de ma vision de lui. Brut, sauvage, sans concession et terriblement contradictoire et hésitant concernant les relations humaines.**

**Ces petites précisions précisées, enjoy !**

* * *

A l'heure dite, pas de Cancer.

Oh Deathmask du Cancer n'était pas un lâche. Bon, il était vrai qu'il avait un faible pour les proies les moins fortes, mais quand il engageait un combat, il allait toujours jusqu'au bout. Milo avait pensé qu'il prendrait ce rendez-vous pour un affrontement, mais ce n'était pas le cas apparemment. C'était peut-être le mot « rendez-vous » qui le bloquait ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant. C'était le genre de verbiage qui avait toujours un effet négatif sur les hommes, les faisant déguerpir à coup sûr. Ce mot avait une connotation romantique ou du moins, intime que le scorpion ne pouvait nier et ça pouvait indéniablement faire peur.

Cela étant, c'était Milo qui s'était proposé d'aller le chercher chez lui. Dans son antre. Mais il n'avait jamais dit qu'il y mettrait les pieds. C'était un principe : pas question pour lui d'entrer dans ce Temple qui empestait la mort. Bien-sûr, Deathmask avait enlevé la majorité de ses masques. Les plus... voyants, disons. Mais Milo suspectait le cancer d'en gardait quelques uns, cachés dans des endroits moins fréquentés par le public, comme sa chambre par exemple. Parce que cette odeur caractéristique persistait et ce n'était pas sans raison.

Alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour, une silhouette familière pointa le bout de son nez.

« Bonsoir Milo... »

Sa voix était presque _suave_. En tous cas, elle était moins criarde et agressive que d'habitude et cela ne manqua pas d'étonner le grec. Quant à sa tenue, il semblait plus soigné ce soir. Il avait enfilé un pantalon en jean assez moulant, un simple débardeur blanc et un blouson en cuir clouté. Il passa devant un Milo médusé et constatant que ce dernier ne bougeait pas, il lui lança très élégamment :

« Bon alors, on bouge ou on s'encule ? »

Le scorpion reconnaissait là la verve toute en courtoisie de son compagnon d'arme, ce qui le rassura un peu. La patience ne faisait pas partie des qualités du crabe, étrangement, car ceux-ci étaient pourtant réputés pour pouvoir attendre terrés dans une caverne aquatique, que le niveau de la mer descende. Visiblement, DM n'était pas de cette espèce de tourteaux. Mais son comportement bourru amusait beaucoup Milo, qui se sentait d'humeur taquine ce soir.

« Pour aussi tentante que soit ta seconde proposition, je regrette, mais je me dois de décliner ton offre. Je ne suis pas un garçon facile, je ne couche jamais dès le premier soir. »

Devant la tête d'ahuri qu'afficha le malheureux Italien, Milo sut qu'il avait fait mouche. Mais c'était trop tentant, une telle perche se devait d'être saisie, ça aurait presque été insultant vis-à-vis du cancer, sinon. Il passa devant son partenaire de la soirée et l'invita à le suivre d'un ton enjoué. Le rital maugréa quelques jurons dans sa langue natale et se décida finalement à lui emboiter le pas.

La soirée promettait d'être difficile, si déjà Milo ouvrait les hostilités en matière de sous-entendus graveleux. Même si c'était DM qui avait commencé le premier, sans s'en rendre compte.

Venant de Milo, on pouvait s'attendre à tout, au pire comme au meilleur. Il était donc parfaitement imprévisible pour le crabe de savoir à quelle sauce il serait mangé ce soir. S'il était mangé. Même de cela, on ne pouvait être sûr. Qui savait quel était réellement le but de Milo en lui demandant de l'accompagner en ville pour se torcher la gueule ? Bon, bien-sûr, on pouvait déjà logiquement déduire qu'ils allaient certainement repousser les limites du coma éthylique, mais connaissant Milo ce serait beaucoup trop simple. Deathmask avait même envisagé l'espace d'un instant refuser son invitation. Une tentative de copinage de la part de Milo était beaucoup trop étrange pour être réelle. Et DM n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de risquer d'y prendre des écailles.

Pour le moment, le scorpion marchait en tête de cortège, silencieux. Il paraissait exactement savoir où il allait, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose en soi. Ce qui ne l'était pas, par contre, c'est que l'ancien adversaire de Shiryu n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qui pouvait faire bander Milo. Simple bar intimiste ? Grosse boite de nuit bondée de monde ? Peep show ? Les divertissements pouvait s'accommoder d'alcool étaient légions en ville et il ignorait tout des goûts de son comparse d'une nuit. Mais une fois encore, on pouvait s'attendre au pire.

Alors DM dût s'avouer surpris que le scorpion le traîne dans un bar plutôt sobre. Un peu déçu même, finalement. Avec un tel personnage, il s'attendait à une excentricité sans limite. Preuve qu'il s'était allègrement trompé. Enfin, ce n'était qu'une façade après tout, à l'intérieur se cachait peut-être un donjon SM ? Il entra sans hésiter. L'intérieur était aussi sage que l'extérieur et les couleurs chaudes et dorées dominaient. C'était très loin du genre d'établissements que fréquentait le crabe lors de ses errances nocturnes. Ce bar était un bar à la papa, à l'ancienne, discret et sobre. Accueillant et familial. Toute cette lumière lui vrillait l'esprit, à lui qui était plus accoutumé à l'obscurité de sa carapace nommée Temple du Cancer...

« DM ? »

Il fit claquer ses doigts sous le nez de l'italien, ce qui le ramena sur terre.

« Oh Athéna, tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai cru un instant t'avoir perdu ! »

« Pas étonnant avec toute cette lumière, j'ai bien cru faire une attaque cérébrale ! » Vociféra le sombre chevalier.

« Allez viens avec moi au bar ! T'es tellement blanc, je ne vois qu'une seule chose pour te requinquer ! »

« Un strip tease de vieux moustachus, danseurs de sirtaki ? »

« Tu as vraiment des goûts étranges, DM... mais bon si c'est ton délire... je le respecte, hein. » Fit Milo d'un air trèèès concerné.

« C'est juste qu'avec toi, je sais pas ce qui peut m'arriver ! Alors j'envisage les trucs les plus fous ! » Se défendit-il en faisant des moulinets avec les bras.

« Ne t'en fais pas... il n'y a AUCUN piège. Juste une bonne bouteille du meilleur ouzo du pays qui nous attend au bar. Viens. »

Il attrapa le crabe et le tira jusqu'au bar, où il le força à poser ses fesses sur un tabouret. Deathmask se recroquevilla sur lui-même, n'appréciant que très moyennement toute cette proximité débordant de testostérone. Les hommes présents avaient tous le regard rivé sur la petit télévision de l'établissement. Ils semblaient absorbés par les images qu'elle diffusait, tels des zombies sans âme. Milo leva la tête distraitement pour voir ce qui pouvait tant les passionner.

« Un match de foot. Hmmm... l'équipe nationale est encore en train de se faire laminer les cotes, on dirait... »

« Ah ouais ? Contre qui ils jouent ? »

« Hmm... les Pays-Bas, je crois. Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais au football. »

Sourire de la part du beau scorpion... Un sourire venimeux dont le cancer détourna les yeux.

« J'en ai rien n'à foutre, en vrai. »

« Pourquoi tu poses la question de savoir qui ils affrontent alors ? » Demanda Milo, sans qu'aucun signe d'exaspération ou de vexation ne vienne déformer son visage aux traits fins.

« Bah ça avait l'air de t'intéresser, alors... »

Mais il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Phrase qu'il avait murmurée, le regard fuyant.

« Oh mais c'est que tu essayerais de me faire la conversation ? » Se réjouit Milo, l'air triomphant.

« Hé ! T'enflamme pas ! Mais puisque t'as dit qu'on allait picoler, ça ne m'oblige pas à parler ! »

« Dommage. Je suis sûr qu'un type comme toi qui a la vie sociale qu'on lui connaît tous, doit avoir des choses passionnantes à raconter. »

« Fous-toi de ma gueule, vas-y, je ne mérite que ça... » soupira le cancer.

« Désolé, mais je ne t'ai pas convié à sortir pour me payer ta tête. Tirer sur l'ambulance, c'est pas mon truc. »

DM osa enfin le regarder quand il entendit le son familier de l'alcool que l'on verse dans son verre. Le scorpion l'avait chargé à ras bord. Et avant même qu'il ait pu demander à Milo quel était le but de cette mystérieuse sortie, le scorpion cogna son verre contre celui du grincheux italien.

« Santé ! »

Et hop ! Il descendit le contenu du verre cul sec, priant le cancer de faire de même. Ce qu'il fit. S'en suivit une grimace. Putain que c'était fort ! Il arrachait cet ouzo !

« C'est pas un truc de fillette ton tord boyaux, là... »

« Je te l'avais dit. Un autre verre ? »

DM ne pipa mot et il tendit son récipient vide, que Milo s'empressa de remplir. Il le but plus tranquillement cette fois, ayant retenu la leçon.

« Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? Quel était le but, hein ? » Interrogea t-il à nouveau, plus calmement et évitant toujours soigneusement le regard du scorpion.

« Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait toujours un but à chaque action ? »

« C'est comme ça que ça marche, normalement... et puis je croyais que tu avais quelque chose à me dire ou à me montrer. »

Le scorpion resta silencieux, contemplant son verre vide.

« J'ai compris. Ton petit discours de toute à l'heure, ce n'était que du vent, pas vrai ? T'es toujours le même. Et moi aussi. C'est pas parce que la paix est revenue et nous avec, qu'on doit tous s'entendre comme larrons en foire. »

« Tu n'y es pas, DM. »

« Je sais que t'as pitié de moi parce que je reste à l'écart, mais je t'assure que je le vis très bien. Je m'isole aussi volontairement ! » Eructa presque le crustacé.

« Je te dis que tu n'y es pas DM ! » Répéta plus fortement et fermement Milo.

« Alors, quoi merde ? » S'impatienta t-il.

« Je voulais simplement être avec toi ce soir. Mais je commence à croire que c'était une mauvaise idée. »

Sur le coup, DM eut envie de lui répondre d'aller se faire voir chez les Grecs, si son comportement ne lui plaisait pas ! Mais cela aurait été mal venu, vu l'endroit d'une part, et d'autre part, cela le touchait. Il ne parvenait pas vraiment à expliquer pourquoi, mais cet élan qui semblait sincère atteignit son coeur. Pourtant, une question de taille subsistait et l'incitait à se méfier : pourquoi Milo agissait-il ainsi avec lui, subitement ? Ils n'avaient jamais été bon amis ou même proches, ils se connaissaient à peine et leur entente n'était pas spécialement cordiale !

Peut-être que ça n'avait aucune importance, finalement...

Mais la réponse arriva rapidement, enfin... une partie de la réponse.

« Je vais quitter le Sanctuaire. »

« Comment ça ? »

DM devait s'avouer surpris. Un tel comportement ne ressemblait pas du tout au Scorpion, fidèle parmi les fidèles et apprécié de toute la chevalerie. Tout quitter, ce serait plutôt bon pour lui que personne ne regretterait...

« Juste temporairement. J'ai besoin de m'aérer l'esprit. »

Ces paroles sages rassurèrent un peu le cancer. Mais ça n'expliquait toujours pas quelle mouche avait piqué le scorpion. Pourquoi s'en aller, alors qu'il avait tous ses amis ici et tout ce qu'il désirait ? Que cherchait-il à fuir ou...

QUI ?

Mais lui demander de but en blanc, même si cela était tentant, risquait d'être très infructueux et parfois, DM pouvait faire preuve d'un peu de subtilité. Mieux valait contourner l'obstacle plutôt qu'attaquer de front, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas.

« Oh. Et tu comptes aller où ? »

« Au Japon. Je vais rendre visite à Seiya, à l'orphelinat. »

« Shina y est déjà, non ? » Comme quoi, il avait beau vivre à l'écart des autres, il était quand même au courant des informations principales. Merci Aphro !

« Elle passe le plus clair de son temps là-bas et il ne voit toujours rien ! Je crois qu'ils ont besoin d'un petit coup de pouce ! » Sourit le spécialiste de l'amour.

« Tu vas te farcir des dizaines d'heures d'avion uniquement pour que le poney ailé puisse tirer son coup ? » S'étonna Deathmask.

« Je suis gentil, mais par non plus un samaritain ! Je veux bien les aider à l'occasion, mais ce n'est pas le but premier de ma visite. »

« C'est quoi alors ? » Demanda le crabe, qui était de plus en plus perdu.

« Je serai loin d'ici. Géographiquement parlant. Le voilà le but. »

« Je ne comprends pas... » Répondit l'italien en plissant des yeux, alors que le scorpion engloutissait son troisième verre d'affilé. Mais l'alcool déliait les langues, non ?

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre, je veux juste changer d'air. »

« Ouais, mais de là à aller à l'autre bout du monde pour ça... c'est un peu radical. »

« Ne me dis pas comment vivre ma vie, Deathmask. Parce que tu es très mal placé pour ça. »

Le cancer sourit, terminant son second verre depuis le début de la soirée. Milo en était déjà à son quatrième... et son agressivité sous-jacente était le reflet de son état d'ébriété naissant.

« Bon, comme tu voudras, Junior. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre quand tu seras trop soûl. Parce qu'au rythme où tu t'enfiles les verres d'ouzo, tu vas vite finir sous le bar... »

« Tu dis ça parce que je vais gagner notre concours de beuverie. » Sourit-il, les joues rosies par l'alcool.

« Je ne savais même pas qu'on était déjà en train de jouer... Mais c'est clair qu'avec ta descente, t'as pris une sacrée avance. »

Enfin, le cancer était immunisé ou presque depuis le temps. Il avait un estomac d'acier concernant ce genre de choses. Il faut dire que depuis son retour à la vie, les beuveries en solitaires dans un coin sombre faisaient partie de son quotidien. Milo ne faisait clairement pas le poids. Et il sembla le réaliser, comme il dégainait son fameux ongle rouge. Furtivement, il se piqua le bras avec, sous le regard sidéré de son compagnon.

« Bordel ! Tu triches foutu scorpion ! »

« On n'a pas dit qu'on devait se la jouer réglo. Surtout avec un enjeu à la clé. »

« Un enjeu ? Quel enjeu ? » Manqua de s'étouffer l'albinos.

« Oh ne me dis pas que tu pensais qu'on faisait ça pour le sport ! Si je gagne, tu cuisineras italien pour moi et Camus ! »

« Et puis quoi encore ? Qui te dit que je sais cuisiner ? »

« Bah t'es italien, c'est dans tes gênes la cuisine ! »

Imparable...

Deathmask ferma les yeux, pensif un instant.

« Ok. Mais si je gagne, tu seras à moi pour une nuit scorpion. »

« Et puis quoi encore ? Qui te dit que je... »

Mais le cancer ne lui laissa pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase. En vérité, le seul but du gage qu'il avait choisi était de pouvoir lui répondre :

« Bah t'es grec, c'est dans tes gênes la sodomie ! »

Et comme il avait pu le prévoir, la tronche que tira Milo valait son pesant d'or. Mais bien loin d'admettre sa défaire, le scorpion continua à s'hydrater. Ce qui n'impressionna pas DM, qui de toutes façons, avait lancé le pic plus par jeu qu'autre chose. Il ne comptait pas vraiment mettre sa menace à exécution, si ?

Et tout à coup... ce fut trop. DM n'était pas du genre patient et il n'allait pas attendre que Milo termine sa descente aux enfers pour intervenir.

« Ptêtre que toi tu peux lire dans la psyché des gens, mais moi je peux lire dans leur âme... »

« Ah ouais... »

« Ton âme est perturbée en ce moment, elle tire vers le noir, les ténèbres... et le gris, la tristesse, la déception... Milo... dis-moi ce qui t'arrive. » Lâcha finalement le crabe qui voyait bien que le scorpion n'allait plus tenir bien longtemps à ce rythme là. L'alcool allait sûrement lui délirer la langue.

DM était plus ennuyé qu'il n'avait envie de s'amuser. Normalement, il aurait dû profiter de l'état d'ébriété de Milo pour lui faire faire ou dire des choses gênantes et embarrassantes, mais il n'avait pas la tête à cela. Quelque part, il lui faisait de la peine. Où était passé le flamboyant scorpion à la parole aussi aiguisée que son ongle ?

Merde... Lui aussi il avait dû trop boire pour tout à coup se la jouer confident attentionné...

Pour toute réponse, le Grec fit tomber la bouteille vide qui trônait sur le bar, tel un sinistre trophée témoignant de son désespoir le plus absolu. DM décida qu'il était plus que temps de l'évacuer.

Ca devenait trop pathétique.

« Viens, on va prendre l'air. »

Il attrapa Milo par le col de son vêtement et il le tira sans difficulté de l'espace clos. Cette soirée avait pris la tournure désastreuse qu'il avait redoutée. A croire que sa propre humeur déteignait sur tous ceux qui l'approchaient... Milo ne faisait pas exception avec son regard embué par l'alcool et son air de chien battu. Il allait sûrement chialer, ce môme.

De toutes façons, il n'était bon qu'à ça...

« T'as gagné on dirait. » Il s'efforça de sourire, mais il ne trompait que lui.

« On s'en branle de ça, répond à ma question. C'est quoi ton problème ? L'iceberg t'a plaqué ? »

« Arrête de croire que Camus est le centre de ma vie et de mes préoccupations. »

« Mais il l'est, nan ? » Insista t-il en glissant une tige de nicotine entre ses lèvres.

L'absence de réponse de Milo était très claire pour DM.

« Passe à autre chose mon gars. » Lui conseilla t-il, en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule du Grec.

Ouais, il avait vraiment touché le fond là !

Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que Milo nie pour la énième fois, ce dernier lui sauta au cou et lui attrapa les lèvres. Il lui donna un baiser passionné, son tout premier baiser.

Qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier.

* * *

**Aimé, détesté ? Exprimez-vous, n'hésitez pas !**


	3. Survival Of the Fittest

**Bonsoir à toutes !**

**Troisième chapitre de ce qui devait être un one-shot. Je compte une fois de plus sur votre soutien, car c'est pour vous que je continue cette histoire. Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre, qui est peut-être trop dans la contemplation et change radicalement de ton entre le début et la fin. Mais ainsi sont les pensées humaines, elles vagabondent, interrogent et cherchent la vérité.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain, c'était le blackout complet.

Pas étonnant, avec tout ce qu'il avait picolé ! Son gabarit et l'habitude de se prendre des murges lui conférait une étonnante, une inquiétante et peu flatteuse résistance à l'alcool fort, mais il se réveillait dans le même état à chaque fois.

Il y avait encore ce putain de soleil qui le narguait, lui envoyant ses rayons lumineux en pleine gueule comme pour le sommer de se lever. Pourtant, le crabe avait bien aménagée sa tanière pour se prémunir de l'astre du jour. Son temple était sombre. Humide. L'antre parfait pour ne pas être dérangé. Mais aujourd'hui, un peu de soleil filtrait entre ses stores improvisés. Il avait aussi mal au crâne que si un troupeau d'Aldébaran était passé sur sa caboche. Paradoxalement, cela aurait pu être pire, puisque pour une fois il ne s'était ni réveillé dans la cellule froide d'un commissariat, ni face dans le caniveau. Quoi que le commissariat était un endroit assez ténébreux pour agréablement se remettre d'une cuite. Mais il y avait toujours une prostituée à la voix de crécelle pour foutre en l'air l'ambiance lugubre qui y régnait. Heureusement, le meilleur lot de consolation possible, c'était la tête que tirait Shion quand il venait le sortir de là. Le vieux était toujours consterné de voir à quel point le crabe semblait négliger son devoir de chevalier en adoptant une attitude aussi basse. Comme si penchant pour la boisson et chevalerie n'étaient pas compatibles !

Le crabe, encore à moitié assoupi sur son ventre, se redressa et bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Bon, au moins, il était dans son temple, dans son lit. Pas si mal, même s'il ignorait comment il avait bien pu atterrir ici sans encombre. Il ne se souvenait de rien, comme souvent après une bonne lobotomie alcoolisée. Il se frotta les yeux, qui étaient si gonflés et endoloris qu'il risquait de retrouver des épines de roses dedans.

En parlant de rose, il en vit la tige ! Ou plutôt, l'entendit.

« Dééééhèèèèèmmme ? » S'égosilla le poiscaille, plutôt matinal. Enfin, DM pensait que ce n'était pas encore l'après-midi, mais difficile à dire. Et encore plus quel jour on était.

Le cancer se leva à la hâte, mais se recoucha aussitôt : il trébucha sur un amas de vêtements jetés sans considération par terre. Des vêtements qu'il ne reconnaissait pas tous. Depuis quand partait-il des pantalons aussi serrés ?

Hélas, Lady Oscar n'attendit pas de réponse et fit comme chez lui, s'invitant dans les quartiers privés de l'Italien. Il dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, arrivant rapidement à la chambre du crabe, qui était situé au sous-sol, chose peu commune et très révélatrice. Le sourire radieux du poisson s'évapora un moment, sous le choc de ce qu'il voyait, avant de reprendre sa place sur son visage délicat, s'étirant vicieusement. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Ne comprenant pas ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction physique, DM lança un regard interrogatif et bovin à son comparse, qui lui répondit en pointant un index inquisiteur vers la cause de son sourire sournois.

Là, dans son lit, le visage détendu et les yeux encore fermés, dormait un ange nu. Ou un démon au visage d'ange, il ne savait plus très bien…

Un frisson électrique lui fouetta l'échine. Milo. Dans son lit. Premier réflexe, le crabe vérifia qu'il avait encore son boxer sur lui. Ben oui, c'était le seul moyen de s'assurer que… l'honneur était sauf et que rien de moralement répréhensible ne s'était passé entre eux ! Rassuré sur ce fait, il ne retint pas un soupir de soulagement et se leva d'un bond pour aller bâillonner le poisson qui gloussait comme une midinette ayant surpris ses parents dans une position compromettante. Rapidement, il le poussa hors de la chambre et referma la porte derrière eux pour ne pas réveiller Milo.

« Hééé ! » Maugréa le maquereau en se faisant bouter hors de là.

Une fois à bonne distance du lieu de repos de Milo, Le cancer fusilla du regard Aphrodite, qui ne sembla pas du tout impressionné.

« A d'autres le regard de tueur sanguinaire, tu sais très bien que je suis immunisé. »

Devant le silence, mais l'air moins agressif de son ami, il se permit d'insister.

« Allez raconte ! »

« Il n'y a RIEN à raconter ! » S'agita le crabe hors de sa coquille.

« Pour qui me prends-tu DM ? Je ne suis pas tombé de la dernière pluie ! Tu ne me feras pas avaler que Milo s'est retrouvé dans TON lit par HASARD ! »

« Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. Je ne me souviens de rien. » Répondit simplement DM, ce qui était vrai.

Mais ne suffisait naturellement pas comme excuse à Aphrodite et encore moins comme explication.

« Fais un effort pour te rappeler ! Je veux savoir, moi ! » Exigea la diva en trépignant.

Connaissant Aphrodite, chaque parole prononcée allait être déformée, amplifiée et colportée. Cependant, DM n'était pas très doué pour s'exprimer, alors même s'il était conscient de la menace qui pesait sur lui, impossible de bien choisir ses mots. Il s'exprima aussi simplement que possible, incapable de pouvoir contrer les commérages futurs du poisson.

« Nous sommes allés boire un verre en ville hier soir. Et on s'en est mis plein la gueule. C'est tout. On était tellement bourrés qu'on a fini dans le même lit par erreur, pas la peine d'en faire un scandale. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Toi et Milo vous abusez de l'alcool, résultat vous couchez ensemble et je devrai garder ça pour moi comme si c'était une banalité ? » S'indigna presque le Suédois.

« T'exagères ! C'est pas comme si on avait baisé ! » Se défendit immédiatement le crabe, rouge comme un homard trop cuit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, d'abord ? » Répondit le poisson en agitant son index sous ses yeux, sans céder de terrain.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il perçoive une furtive lueur de doute dans le regard écarlate de Deathmask. Il avait semé les graines de la discorde dans l'esprit de son pauvre comparse, pour son plus grand plaisir personnel !

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! » Cria de plus belle DM, piqué au vif.

« Ah oui ? Je croyais que tu ne te souvenais de rien… alors c'est bien possible, tu sais ! »

« Mais j'avais mon caleçon sur moi ! C'est bien la preuve qu'il ne s'est rien passé ! »

« T'as très bien pu le remettre avant que je n'arrive ! Et même si tu disais vrai, Milo est à POIL, lui ! »

« J'y peux rien si c'est un putain d'exhib' ! » Poursuivit le cancer.

« En attendant, j'espère que t'as bien profité de son dard, parce que quand Camus va apprendre ça, il va te congeler sur place ! » Ricana t-il sans vergogne.

« Mais arrête ton délire ! Camus n'en saura rien ! »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ni moi, ni Milo n'allons rien lui dire et je te conseille vivement de tenir ta saloperie de langue de vipère également ! »

« Si tu es vraiment blanc comme neige, tu ne devrais pas craindre de représailles ! »

Techniquement, DM n'était pas en tort. Même s'il avait fauté avec Milo, il savait que le scorpion et le verseau ne fricotaient pas ensemble, de toutes façons. Pourtant, il valait mieux éviter de mettre en colère le Seigneur des Glaces inutilement. Personne ne semblait en mesure de pouvoir définir la relation étrange que partageaient Milo et Camus, pas même eux, alors pas question de prendre le moindre risque de froisser l'iceberg !

« Et puis, comment ça se fait que t'es allé boire avec le dard ? Je croyais que tu pouvais pas le saquer ! »

Aphrodite marquait un point. Jusqu'à il y a peu, il pensait le détester, également. Pas étonnant que les voir dormir ensemble ait pu choquer le beau suédois. C'était tellement étrange qu'il n'osait imaginer la réaction du reste des habitants du Sanctuaire s'ils l'apprenaient.

« J'en sais rien. »

« Comment ça, tu n'en sais rien ? »

« Ca s'est fait comme ça, c'est tout. »

Bien entendu, cette nouvelle ne satisfaisait pas Aphrodite, mais DM n'avait aucune envie de rentrer dans les détails avec lui. Il n'avait pas à se justifier et très honnêtement, il ignorait ce qui l'avait rapproché de Milo. Cela restait un mystère qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir percer.

« Tu m'agaces à ne rien vouloir me dire ! » S'impatienta t-il en trépignant.

Mais bon, même en le menaçant, pas certain qu'il obtienne quoi que ce soit de l'Italien. Et puis, ce n'était pas pareil qu'avec les autres, Aphrodite ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui faire du chantage. Ils étaient amis, non ? DM avait été son premier ami quand il était arrivé au Sanctuaire. C'est vrai qu'au début il s'était moqué de lui et l'avait envoyé chier sans état d'âme. Il faut dire que l'apparence androgyne du suédois n'avait pas vraiment joué sa faveur concernant son intégration. Il était souvent hélé et réprimandé parce qu'il ne portait pas de masque, contrairement aux autres filles, pour qui on le prenait. Ses airs fragiles et doux avaient induits le jeune Angelo en erreur et il avait décidé de le martyriser pour tutoyer deux genres sans appartenir à aucun. A ses yeux, il était impossible qu'un homme avec une apparence de femme fasse un bon guerrier.

Pourtant, le Poisson avait su se montrer digne de l'estime du Cancer. Cela avait pris du temps, mais au fur et à mesure, il s'était imposé comme son égal. Aphrodite se rappelait encore avec nostalgie leurs pugilats d'adolescents en mal de reconnaissance et de leurs perfides plans destinés à faire souffrir les plus jeunes. Et à cette époque, justement, Milo était la proie régulière de leurs machinations. Leur plus bel éclat avait été de piéger un pauvre scorpion dans un cercle de flamme et de montrer à Milo comment l'animal acculé avait mis fin à ses jours lui-même pour échapper au feu dévorant. Cela leur avait valu une belle punition de la part de ce tortionnaire d'Aioros, mais au moins le gamin avait été traumatisé et avait pleuré pendant des jours.

« Milo » et « pleurer » allaient de paire. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il n'aille chouiner dans les jupes de Saga, sa mère de substitution. Jusqu'à la disparition de celui-ci, évidemment. Car oui, Milo faisait un remarquable complexe d'Œdipe et il cherchait à remplacer sa génitrice par tous les moyens. Souvent, c'était en chialant sans vergogne pour attirer l'attention des plus grands et récolter ainsi quelques câlins et autres marques d'affection. Quelque part, Aphrodite n'appréciait pas vraiment se faire voler la vedette par ce mioche dont le lait coulait encore par les narines, si on lui pinçait le nez. Très vite avec DM, ils l'avaient pris en grippe en faisant leur victime préférée. Même si aujourd'hui Milo était devenu si fort qu'il n'était plus possible de le traiter comme un paillasson, il restait une lavette pleurnicharde pour le Suédois. Alors pas étonnant qu'il n'apprécie guère de le retrouver dans le lit de son meilleur ami, dont il pensait partager le point de vue concernant le scorpion.

Il s'éloigna donc en maugréant et en pestant, ce qui faisait prendre une allure inquiétante à son visage d'ordinaire si beau. La contrariété avait le don de le déformer et de le faire ressembler à une vilaine sorcière de contes de fées. Le crabe le regarda donc s'éloigner et quand il fut certain qu'il n'était plus dans son champ de vision, il retourna dans la chambre. Milo était toujours assoupi dans son lit.

Merde.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Non.

Comment en ETAIENT-ILS ARRIVES là ?

Dans cette affaire, ils étaient aussi fautifs l'un que l'autre ! « Fautifs ». Marrant. Comment se faisait-il que ce soit le premier qualificatif auquel il pense pour décrire leur situation ? Pour DM, tout était flou. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait l'habitude de se réveiller avec quelqu'un d'autre à ses côtés que le clochard du coin lui pissant dessus ! A vrai dire, c'était une première et il ne savait vraiment qu'en penser. Comment interpréter cela ? Les neurones du crabe semblaient tourner dans son crâne et achever difficilement une première révolution. Il ne comprenait pas, il était complètement largué, incapable d'analyser la conjoncture de manière satisfaisante. Les relations humaines n'étaient pas son fort et tout cela lui demandait bien trop de réflexion.

Il soupira.

Merde.

Qu'est-ce que ça allait être quand Milo se réveillerait ? Parce que le cancer doutait qu'il soit capable de lui fournir une explication valable ! Ce ne serait pas étonnant avec tout l'alcool qu'il devait encore avoir dans le sang. Et s'il ne se réveillait pas ? Les autres allaient commencer à le chercher et en le trouvant ici, ce serait la foire aux questions indiscrètes ! Et aux représailles… parce que l'état de Milo serait de sa faute. Encore. Et tel qu'il connaissait ses frères d'armes, l'amnésie ne pourrait lui servir de bouclier.

Le Grec se mit alors à bouger et à froncer des sourcils en gémissant. DM se figea. Il était trop tard pour fuir, puisqu'ils se trouvaient dans son temple. Même s'il se barrait illico, Milo reconnaîtrait où il se trouvait et n'aurait donc aucun mal à remonter jusqu'à lui par déduction.

« Milo ? » Murmura t-il pas trop fort, comme pour s'assurer que son répit allait encore durer.

Mais le scorpion avait l'ouïe fine et le sommeil léger. Il ouvrit les yeux, les frottant comme un chaton encore endormi, puis il se redressa et s'étira pour achever de se réveiller.

« DM ? »

Il semblait surpris, mais sa voix était douce, sans une once d'agressivité ou de reproche. C'était juste de l'étonnement. Et apparemment, le Bel aux bois dormants comptait sur lui pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire, ce dont il était évidemment incapable ! Alors, au lieu de ça… il embraya sur autre chose. Et il n'en fut pas très fier. Ses jolies rougeurs sur les joues, nées de la nudité du scorpion laissèrent place à sa grise mine habituelle.

« Tu comptes toujours te casser au Japon ? »

Milo ne fut pas étonné par la question. Il se rappelait avoir abordé le sujet avec le crabe et il avait saisi le but de ce détournement de sujet.

« Oui. »

Alors c'était ça. Quoi qu'ils aient pu faire cette nuit ensemble, ce n'était pas suffisant pour obtenir que le scorpion repousse ou même abandonne son idée de voyage. Deathmask baissa la tête et fronça des sourcils. Putain ! Il devrait s'en branler ! Mais non ! Au lieu de ça, ça le faisait chier et en plus, il n'arrivait pas à le dissimuler. Milo allait certainement se foutre de sa gueule et ce serait mérité ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il passait une nuit de picole avec le scorpion et voilà qu'il était IN LOVE ! N'importe quoi ! Ce n'était pas digne d'un tueur sanguinaire, merde ! Et connaissant Milo, il n'allait pas manquer de lui en faire la remarque et de se moquer allègrement de lui.

« Tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux. » Proposa simplement le grec en lui attrapant la main.

Cette main dans la sienne. Chaude. Comme son regard plein de tendresse. Le malheureux (ou trop heureux) Deathmask sentit son cœur faire du yoyo dans sa poitrine. Il tambourinait si fort contre son torse, que c'était comme si un alien menaçait d'en sortir ! Il avait bien entendu ? Milo lui faisait le combo regard de biche + proposition qui tue ! Comment refuser ? Au fond de lui, DM en CREVAIT d'envie, mais en surface, c'était bien plus difficile à avouer et à tolérer. Toute cette histoire bizarre allait BEAUCOUP trop vite ! Depuis quand ils étaient potes ? Depuis quand il était français et frigide ? Parce que… c'était le genre de voyage que Milo proposerait normalement à l'iceberg du 11ème temple, pas à lui ! Ils n'avaient pas encore ce degré d'intimité. Quoique… après avoir vu la tenue plus que légère du scorpion, on était en droit de se poser légitimement la question…

En vérité, cela le touchait indéniablement, mais il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce flot continu d'émotions contradictoires et nouvelles. La seule véritable émotion de laquelle il pouvait s'accommoder était la colère. Un sentiment bien connu avec lequel il était parfaitement à l'aise. Il serra les dents et son visage retrouva son empreinte maléfique habituelle.

« Et pourquoi j'le voudrai connard de scorpion ? Et puis dégage ton cul de mon lit ! » Cria t-il en faisant de grands gestes avec les bras.

Pas question d'être le nouveau toutou de Milo ou de servir de substitut au glaçon ! Parce qu'il était CERTAIN que le grec se servait de lui pour d'obscures raisons ! Après tout, personne ne s'était jamais réellement soucié de lui, ça n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui ! Il y avait sûrement un beau coup fourré derrière cette gentillesse soudaine. Mais cette fois, il ne serait pas le crabe de la farce !

Milo cligna des yeux, complètement soufflé par un tel vent d'agressivité. Bouché bée au départ, le vaillant invertébré ne préféra pas répondre à DM par de la violence. Dommage, ça aurait plus facile comme ça. Il se contenta juste de se lever et de rassembler ses affaires.

« Tu as raison. »

Il faisait peine à voir. Peine à voir parce qu'il « reconnaissait » que son aîné avait raison, sans même en débattre, ce qui n'était pas habituel de la part de Milo. Mais à quoi bon lutter dans ce cas ? Il ne voulait pas s'imposer. Il était tout simplement venu chercher du réconfort entre les mauvaises pinces.

DM était estomaqué de le voir si pitoyable ! Le flamboyant Milo n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même et ça foutait les boules ! DM avait l'impression de se voir dans un miroir quand il déprimait. A la différence que lui, avait l'alcool pour oublier ses moments de doute intempestifs.

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On dirait une loque ! »

Direct, sans détour, droit au cœur.

Et pas de réaction.

Même une droite dans les gencives aurait semblé plus douce à côté de CA ! De cette mascarade ! De ce spectacle misérable ! Impossible ce type ne pouvait pas vraiment être Milo. Son regard était éteint, sans passion ! Même lui, qui n'était pourtant pas un proche de Milo, pouvait le dire !

Et le voir ainsi… traîner difficilement sa carcasse jusqu'à ses fringues pour les enfiler mollement, comme si elles étaient brusquement devenues trop lourdes pour lui, ça faisait remonter à la surface des vapeurs intoxicantes et sanguinaires.

Quel plaisir ce serait que d'avoir sa jolie petite gueule sur son mur. Il n'aurait qu'à le mettre là, juste au dessus de son lit. Personne n'en saurait rien et quand bien même, il mettrait ça sur le compte d'une querelle qui aurait mal tourné. Ce ne serait jamais aussi facile que maintenant. C'était l'occasion rêvée de pouvoir épingler cette faiblesse qu'il ne supportait pas. Aphrodite croyait en la beauté de la victoire, pour DM, c'était la violence qui était belle. C'était tellement tentant d'en faire son trophée.

Le monde n'avait pas besoin des faibles qui enlaidissaient la surface de la planète comme autant de déchets que tous les murs de son temple ne suffiraient même pas à recycler. Mais Milo… ah Milo ! Il serait la pépite d'or parmi le purin. DM essaierait de ne pas trop l'abimer. Que sa mort soit fulgurante et douce, qu'elle le délivre, pour ne pas risquer d'endommager son beau visage. Finalement, il pourrait lui dire merci de lui apporter le repos qu'il désirait tant sans arriver à le nommer.

Quand le chevalier d'or du cancer était pris par ses pulsions meurtrières, il était difficilement raisonnable. Cela l'amusait. C'était tellement jouïssif d'écraser les autres ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit destiné à être un chevalier d'Athéna sensé protéger les humains ? Faire le mal, il n'y avait rien de meilleur. C'était dans sa nature. La torture était une forme d'art, la souffrance son expression la plus pure. Impossible de lutter contre cela. DM se définissait comme un artiste maudit. Et en tant que tel, personne ne comprenait son œuvre. Il était si facile de la qualifier d'abominable, alors que pourtant il avait réalisé un indéniable travail d'orfèvre en captant l'apogée de l'agonie de ses victimes et en figeant cette merveilleuse souffrance pour l'éternité.

Ne faisait-il pas preuve de dévotion et d'une sensibilité exacerbée en acceptant de leur ôter pour toujours cet insupportable fardeau qu'était la vie ? Tous ceux qui ornaient fièrement son mur étaient venus à lui de leur plein gré. L'existence humaine n'est que souffrance. Il avait vu le soulagement dans le regard de ses victimes… non, de ses élus ! Cet air suppliant d'en finir avec la douleur ! C'était ce qui faisait de lui un Saint. C'était ce qui faisait que l'armure sacrée l'avait accepté. Pourquoi d'autre sinon ? Finalement, il leur portait secours en les débarrassant de ce cadeau empoisonné, de ce don encombrant. Oui, le cancer était un humaniste, c'était évident à ses yeux !

Tel était son rôle, il était né et avait été choisi pour cela.

Il l'avait su, il l'avait toujours su…

Les autres appelaient cela « faire le mal ». Mais pour le Cancer, c'était une forme de bien. Un peu tordue, certes.

Pourtant, en réalité, DM était simplement Darwiniste. La théorie de l'évolution. Le fait que seuls les forts survivent par sélection naturelle. Il n'avait rien inventé ! Il ne faisait que suivre une loi vieille comme le monde.

Pourtant, Milo était un scorpion. Les scorpions, tout comme les crabes, tout comme lui, étaient des animaux dotés d'une carapace solide, de pinces puissantes et dans le cas du scorpion, d'un dard mortel. De plus, l'invertébré figurait parmi les êtres vivants les plus anciens de la Terre. Il avait survécu à travers les âges, sans changer, en conservant son apparence hideuse et primaire, véritable machine à résister aux fatalités. DM était admiratif de cela. De cet instinct. De cette perfection dans le _design_.

Alors pourquoi Milo n'était-il pas comme son signe ?

Après tout, il attendait peut-être trop d'un vulgaire insecte qu'il avait déjà écrasé à maintes reprises à coups de talon de botte quand il était enfant.

Cependant, il n'était pas si loin le temps où Milo était un assassin, comme lui. Un tueur efficace, qu'il respectait pour ses compétences. Mais maintenant, ce n'était plus qu'une lavette ! Cela dégoûtait DM. Une telle dégradation… c'était abominable ! Inadmissible !

Il devait faire quelque chose.

Avant que ses envies de meurtre ne finissent pas lui faire commettre l'irréparable…

* * *

**Avis bienvenus ! Lynchage, autorisé !**

**Oui, DM est un fan de Darwin. Ce n'était pas prévu à la base, mais... j'en suis plutôt contente finalement. Ca lui donne un petit côté "Makoto Shishio" (pour la référence) qui ne me déplaît pas et que je souhaite creuser pour lui donner plus de profondeur.**

**Merci de votre lecture !**


	4. Fear of the Dark

**Bonjour à toutes ! J'espère que vous allez bien, malgré ces grosses chaleurs!  
**

**Seveya, je te dédie ce chapitre en espérant qu'il saurait gagner ton approbation un peu plus que les précédents.**

**Je vous remercie de votre fidélité et n'oubliez pas d'aller lire les fics de Newgaïa, c'est le BIEN !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Montrer la moindre faille en présence d'un opportuniste comme le cancer, c'était signer son arrêt de mort. L'effet était le même que si l'agneau de la fable de La Fontaine avait lancé au loup que sa viande était bien tendre et prête à être consommée. Milo en avait parfaitement conscience et d'ordinaire, il se méfiait du crabe et de ses tendances sadiques. Sado-masochiste, en réalité même. Parce que Deathmask était réputé pour se faire du mal autant qu'il aimait en faire aux autres. Après tout pour lui, le monde, les humains, n'étaient-il pas qu'une vaste gamme de tapisseries murales ? Mais pas d'agressivité ou de folie meurtrière dans le regard de l'Italien.

S'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle Milo était extrêmement connu, c'était pour son sens aiguisé de la psychologie humaine. Il savait décrypter les moindres signes trahissant les émotions, ce qui lui permettait invariablement d'avoir plusieurs coups d'avance sur son adversaire. Parce que oui, pour Milo, les relations humaines pouvaient se résumer à une partie d'échecs avec ses coups de bluff et ses coups de maître. Si on arrivait à prévoir comment l'ennemi allait penser ou agir, la victoire était assurer. Il y avait toujours des rapports de force dans ses relations avec autrui. Même en amitié ou en amour, c'était une guerre des nerfs permanente pour ne jamais être laissé sur la touche. Milo ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir le dessus psychologiquement parlant. Et ce qu'il lisait dans le regard du cancer n'était pas pour le rassurer. C'était limite s'il n'aurait pas préféré lire des envies violentes et morbides dans les yeux rouges de l'animal. Rien ne faisait plus peur qu'un DM « gentil ». Et pour cause, Milo ne savait absolument pas comment réagir face à cette réaction inattendue et contre-nature.

De toutes façons, il était bien trop fatigué et affecté pour tenter une quelconque levée de bouclier. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il préférait laisser croire à Deathmask. Le bluff était tout ce qu'il lui restait pour contrer l'échec et mat qui lui pendant au nez à la moindre erreur.

« J'ai besoin d'être seul. Je vais renter. » Lança le scorpion en remettant ses vêtements, sans croiser le regard sanglant de son frère d'armes.

Et les protestations vives du cancer ne se firent pas attendre !

« Ah non PUTANA, tu n'iras nulle part sans mon accord, MERDA ! »

Comme pour sceller sa menace, il attrapa Milo fermement par le bras. Bien entendu, le scorpion aurait pu le forcer à le lâcher immédiatement et hausser le ton, mais il n'en fit rien, feignant sa propre faiblesse. Choix qui pouvait sembler risqué dans l'absolu, mais le scorpion était confiant en sa stratégie.

« Pas avant que tu ne m'aies dit ce qui s'est passé hier ! »

Oh c'était donc CA que voulait ce malheureux cancer. Simplement se dédouaner du fait qu'il s'était réveillé avec un autre homme, nu comme un ver, dans son lit ! Milo soupira imperceptiblement. Si prévisible, finalement. A un moment, il avait presque cru le cancer concerné par ses états d'âme vacillants. En réalité, tout ce qu'il souhaitait savoir c'était uniquement s'ils avaient fait l'amour ou non. Quoique « _baiser _» serait certainement le terme les plus adéquat en l'espèce. Jouer les innocents ou les amnésiques ne serait pas malin. DM semblait relativement énervé tout à coup. C'était compréhensible. Il avait une réputation à tenir et s'être laissé aller la tentation de la chair avec Milo signifierait une défaite cuisante pour celui qui se gardait bien de fréquenter ses semblables. Depuis leur résurrection, Deathmask était le seul chevalier ne faisant aucun effort pour nouer des liens avec les autres. Même Aphrodite semblait avoir fait table rase du passé, mais pour DM impossible, impensable de se mêler à ses pairs ! Ils étaient trop différents. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ils le jugeaient perpétuellement. Ils ne l'appréciaient pas. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes ambitions, ni les mêmes valeurs. Alors bien-sûr, il était tentant de laisser l'italien dans le doute ou encore de lui mentir sur la question, mais Milo préféra ne pas s'attirer ses foudres. Il avait encore besoin de lui et il devait poursuivre ses efforts pour atteindre son objectif.

« Rien. Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous hier soir. »

« Et comment tu peux en être sûr ? J'te signale que t'étais encore plus défoncé que moi ! J'parie que tu n'te rappelles de rien en fait, menteur ! »

« Crois-moi, s'il était arrivé q_uelque chose_ entre nous, _quoi que ce soit_, tu t'en rappellerais encore ... » Susurra suavement Milo à son oreille.

Là, il jouait avec le feu, mais le scorpion n'avait pu s'empêcher de provoquer Deathmask. C'était trop tentant et puis, cela ne menaçait pas directement ses intérêts. Le regard du crabe était toujours aussi rouge, mais de colère cette fois. Enfin un sentiment avec lequel Milo pouvait composer ! Ca ressemblait déjà plus au cancer cette attitude irascible.

Deathmask n'était pas franchement réputé pour sa patience. Un rien l'agaçait rapidement et il avait beaucoup de mal à maîtriser ses pulsions presque animales. Cependant, cette fois, s'il se laissait aller, il savait que cela pourrait faire très mal. Il détestait plus que tout que l'on se paie sa tête. Mais s'il blessait physiquement le scorpion, ce dernier risquait de riposter, mais surtout de se fermer comme une tombe et impossible de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire. Il relâcha alors sa proie. Les menaces, les provocations et la violence n'étaient pas la meilleure solution cette fois. Même lui le comprenait.

« Il ne s'est rien passé. » Lâcha finalement le scorpion, sans même lutter ou tenter de le titiller davantage. Il savait à quel point le cancer pouvait être soupe au lait et ne voulait pas y laisser son dard.

Et comme par magie, le sésame pour la liberté fut obtenu, comme DM lâchait le bras du Grec. Et il ne se fit pas prier pour le chasser comme il en avait le secret.

« Allez, casse-toi. »

Le scorpion s'exécuta sans demander son reste. De toute évidence, le cancer était trop borné et trop énervé pour écouter quoi que ce soit...

* * *

Et durant tout l'après-midi, le crabe aux pinces d'or fut perturbé.

Pas moyen de se concentrer à l'entraînement, il était ailleurs, aux abonnés absents. Son esprit était obnubilé par Milo. Ce foutu scorpion parasitait ses pensées. Deathmask n'avait jamais été un expert en matière de relations humaines. C'était d'autant plus vrai qu'il ne s'encombrait pas de l'avis des autres, ni de leur compagnie. Oh, il y avait bien Aphrodite qu'il tolérait dans son espace vital, mais c'était plus par caprice du poisson que par réelle envie du côté de l'italien. Les humains, Deathmask du Cancer les préférait morts. Triste et cruelle mais transcendante vérité.

Et ce ne fut pas la droite dévastatrice de Shura, l'envoyant voler à l'autre bout de l'arène, qui sauva son âme noire. Le crabe mordit la poussière dans tous les sens du terme et le Capricorne se demanda même s'il n'avait pas frappé _un peu_ trop fort. Pourtant, éviter un tel coup aurait du être un jeu d'enfant pour DM. Sans armure, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de les porter en entraînement, sauf durant les exhibitions devant les apprentis, DM allait morfler. Il ne se releva d'ailleurs pas immédiatement, contemplant juste le ciel, perdu dans ses pensées. Pourquoi ça l'affectait autant ? Son bras tuméfié fouina dans la poche de son pantalon et il en sortit une clope à moitié écrasée. Elle avait aussi peu fière allure que son consommateur, mais bon, elle était encore là malgré le voyage express gracieusement offert par le cornu, alors ce n'était déjà pas si mal.

Aussitôt, le suédois, plus mère poule que poisson, interrompit sa contemplation béate des deux corps masculins qui se donnaient en spectacle devant lui et il bondit hors des gradins pour s'assurer de l'état de santé de son comparse fumeur.

« Merde Shura ! Ca ne va pas de taper aussi fort ? » Le railla Aphrodite en s'approchant de DM.

« Je pensais qu'il éviterait le coup. » Enonça froidement l'espagnol en guise de justification.

« Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Il ne bouge plus, il ne parle plus et il ne s'est même pas rendu compte que sa cigarette n'était pas allumée ! »

Effectivement, le dernier argument fut imparable, même pour Shura qui cligna légèrement des yeux, preuve de son évidente stupéfaction. Et pour que l'inexpressif boucher de Séville daigne sortir de sa réserve naturelle de manière aussi FLAGRANTE, c'est qu'il était sacrément décontenancé ! Il rejoignit le poisson aux premières loges, pour constater les dégâts. Ce dernier l'attendait de pied ferme, mains sur les hanches, prêt à le gronder comme un gosse.

« Bravo ! Je ne te félicite pas _Alejandro Esteban Camillo de Santa Aroyo_ ! »

Et pour qu'Aphrodite en vienne à prononcer à toute vitesse son nom COMPLET et sans se tromper, c'était que l'herboriste du Sanctuaire était très énervé. Shura ne faisait pas le fier. Du bout du pied, il titilla les côtes du crabe. Pour vérifier qu'elles étaient en un seul morceau tout d'abord, mais aussi pour le forcer à réagir. Que nenni, le pauvre Deathmask semblait à des années lumières de ses deux compagnons.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » S'inquiéta légèrement la chèvre.

Chose qu'il regretta aussitôt.

« Il est tout perturbé depuis qu'il s'est réveillé avec Milo à poil dans son lit ! » S'écria Aphrodite à grands renforts de moulinets avec les bras et de petits bonds.

« Qué ? » L'espagnol en parut si surpris qu'il en perdit tout son grec, mais pas son latin !

« Figure-toi que hier, Milo et DM sont sortis en ville boire un verre, mais je crois qu'ils ont plutôt englouti la bouteille et pas qu'une d'ailleurs, AHAHAH ! » Raconta t-il en achevant sa phrase d'un rire tonitruant, avant de reprendre. « Du coup, je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé, mais l'alcool aidant à échauffer les corps et les esprits, ils se sont retrouvés dans le lit de Deathy et vu la mine crevée de notre crustacé, m'est d'avis que l'arachnide n'a pas du trop le laisser dormir hier soir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, AHAHAH ! »

« No quiero… saber… nada mas... » Articula difficilement Shura, qui avait toutes les peines du monde à empêcher sa mâchoire de se décrocher sous le coup de cette révélation choquante.

Le meilleure épéiste du Sanctuaire ne versait pas dans les _gossip _habituellement, il les fuyait même comme la peste, même. Là, on pouvait dire qu'il en avait eu sa dose annuelle. Rien que d'imaginer Milo fricoter avec DM… non, rien que de les imaginer dans le même lit, nus ou en parka d'esquimau, c'était déjà trop pour le malheureux caprin ! Bref, en ce qui le concernait, il ne tenait pas à en savoir davantage. Il recula d'abord lentement, tremblant légèrement, puis, une fois à distance raisonnable du poisson, il prit ses jambes à son cou, sans se retourner et manqua de bousculer Camus.

Cette maladresse anodine mit la puce à l'oreille du Verseau qui s'approche des deux seuls chevaliers encore présents dans l'arène. L'échappée belle de Shura n'avait rien d'étonnant vu la réputation terrible de ces deux-là, ils l'avaient certainement poussé à bout. Quoi que d'ordinaire le Capricorne était plutôt courageux. Qu'avaient-ils bien pu lui dire ? Camus décida de mener sa petite enquête et se dirigea d'un pas souverain vers son voisin de pallier.

« Bonjour Aphrodite. »

Avec le poisson, pas la peine de trop en dire ou de demander quoi que ce soit. Il avait la langue si bien pendue qu'il racontait tous ses commérages à qui voulait ou non les entendre. Cette fois ne fit pas exception à la règle, même s'il fallut creuser un peu plus que d'ordinaire. Ce qui était suspect…

« Un problème avec Shura ? Je l'ai croisé et il avait l'air… _pressé_. » Il appuya bien sur le dernier mot en plantant son regard glacial dans celui d'Aphrodite comme pour percer les secrets les plus honteux de son âme.

« Oh… rien de spécial. » Dit-il en se regardant les ongles.

« Vraiment ? » Le sourcil droit du verseau se leva caractéristiquement en accent circonflexe sur son front et le français croisa les bras, pas prêt à avaler cette couleuvre là.

« Des ragots, rien de grave… » Répondit-il évasivement, sans toutefois oser le regarder cette fois.

« Quel genre de ragots ? » La patience du Verseau était à toute épreuve.

« Le genre Milo et DM ont couché ensemble, ce genre là tu vois… » Souffla t-il en relevant les yeux vers lui, comme pour mieux le poignarder.

Il fallut tout le sang froid (et Athéna sait qu'il en avait !) de Camus pour ne pas faire un meurtre/une crise cardiaque/un malaise (rayez la mention inutile). Restant aussi impassible et stoïque que possible, il sembla faire fi de la bombe lancée par son collègue.

« Oh. Et puis-je savoir sur quelles preuves tu t'appuies ? » Il jeta un regard insensible au cancer, toujours inerte.

« Milo nu dans le lit de DM, ça te va comme preuve ? Et je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ce matin ! »

Impossible ! C'était le bouquet ! Le Verseau sentait qu'il allait devoir demander quelques explications à son meilleur ami. Il toussa un peu, seul signe de contrariété qu'il laissa filtrer et il fit demi-tour.

« Si tu veux bien m'excuser… »

« Mais je t'en prie, Camus ! Tu salueras Milo de ma part, quand tu le verras ! » Sourit sournoisement Aphrodite, dont tout le monde savait qu'il détestait pourtant le Grec.

« Je n'y manquerai pas… »

Ca allait chauffer pour le matricule de Milo ! Ou plutôt refroidir. Aphrodite était assez content de sa petite bassesse et il concentra son attention sur Deathmask, une fois Camus parti. Doucement, il posa les mains sur ses genoux et se pencha au dessus du rital.

« Même si tu n'as pas vraiment forniqué avec Milo, tant que Camus le pense et que ça fout un peu le bordel entre eux, ça me va ! Bien joué mon petit DM ! Je suis fier de toi ! Qui aurait cru que tu serais capable d'un coup de maître pareil ? »

Les paroles du suédois semblèrent tirer le Bel aux sables dormants de sa léthargie.

« Je m'en tape de ce que le glaçon ou toi pouvez penser… »

Le matin même, il avait demandé à Aphrodite de ne surtout rien répéter à Camus. Mais finalement, maintenant que le mal était fait, ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Quelque part, c'était amplement mérité vu les emmerdes que ça allait certainement rapporter à Milo.

« Oh ! Ca me blesse, ce que tu dis ! » Déplora Aphrodite en feignant l'indignation. « Mais en vrai toi aussi t'aimerais bien savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé… Je comprends que ça puisse te traumatiser ! »

« Milo dit qu'on ne l'a pas fait. » Soupira t-il.

« Foutaises ! Milo dit ce qu'il veut ! C'est sûr qu'il n'irait pas s'en vanter si vraiment vous aviez baisé ensemble ! Le connaissant, il cacherait plutôt ça comme un honteux secret inavouable ! Ne crois pas ce qu'il te raconte, c'est évident qu'il s'est passé un truc cochon entre vous deux ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai lavé ton honneur en crachant tout à Camus ! » Fanfaronna le poisson.

Aphrodite avait raison sur deux points. Le premier c'était que même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, toute cette histoire l'affectait d'une certaine façon. Et le souci principal était de comprendre pourquoi cela le touchait autant. Il devrait s'en foutre techniquement, non ? Alors comment se faisait-il qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser ? Ca devenait rageant. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le fasse tourner en bourrique, voilà pourquoi. Oui, c'était la seule raison valable… Milo avait certainement envie de s'amuser et c'était tombé sur lui. Ou peut-être que c'était encore un de ses paris à la con avec ses amis pour tromper leur ennui ? Avec le scorpion, tout était possible, ce n'était clairement pas un type fiable. En tous les cas, grâce à Aphrodite, le joli cœur du Sanctuaire allait avoir des emmerdes pharaoniques avec son iceberg.

Et ça, c'était finalement pas si mal comme vengeance.

* * *

Ce soir, comme tous les soirs, DM ne tentait pas de conquérir le monde. Non. Simplement de finir sa clope bien méritée. Il était couvert de bleus. Shura ne l'avait pas raté. Enfoiré d'espagnol. Ca faisait mal. Assis sur son muret, il observait la fumée se dissoudre dans l'air. Il aimait être seul et la solitude l'aimait, possessive maîtresse. A un moment, il avait cru… une fraction de seconde seulement, que Milo pouvait réellement s'intéresser à lui. Ne serait-ce même que par amitié. Car finalement, cette soirée avec le scorpion aussi étrange et surprenante fut-elle n'avait pas déplu à Deathmask. C'était difficile de le reconnaître, mais la compagnie du scorpion avait même été… agréable. Avant qu'il ne se mette à déprimer. Il l'avait même embrassé…

C'était rageant de n'être que le spectateur de cette histoire ! De bout en bout, Milo l'avait manipulé et DM évitait soigneusement ses confrères humains justement dans le but d'éviter que ce genre de désagréments ne vienne lui pourrir l'existence… Dans le fond, même s'il était un peu psychopathe et misanthrope sur les bords, DM était un grand sensible qui redoutait d'être blessé. L'espèce humaine le dégoûtait, multipliant ses déceptions. Ils étaient tous faibles, mais pas lui, non pas lui. Il n'en n'avait pas le droit.

Il frissonna. Des cris résonnaient dans sa tête. Ses cris, malgré le silence de la nuit. Et les coups de fouets secs et répétés sur son dos. Encore aujourd'hui il en portait les séquelles, aussi bien psychologiques que physiques. Les grandes zébrures blanches laissées sur son corps en signe de dominance le lancèrent. Bon sang… il en avait vraiment chié. Il avait failli crever comme un chien à de maintes reprises et personne n'était venu l'aider. Personne. Alors c'était normal qu'il les déteste tous ces putains d'hypocrites d'impuissants. On n'en n'avait que faire de lui. Après tout, il n'était à l'époque qu'un apprenti parmi tant d'autres. Juste un de plus. Même s'il était mort, qui s'en serait soucié ? On l'aurait facilement remplacé, cela n'aurait été une perte pour personne. Personne…

Alors qu'il laissait son esprit divaguer au pays des souvenirs douloureux, il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte qu'un mystérieux assaillant s'était rapproché de lui. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il grimpa sur sa main que le crabe le sentit. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas vraiment la bonne réaction. Pris de panique, DM secoua sa main dans tous les sens en beuglant et cela excita vraisemblablement la petite bête qui y était accrochée. Les scorpions n'étaient pas rares en cette saison. Celui-ci avait grimpé sur le muret favori d'un certain chevalier d'or, sans doute pas par hasard. Mais il était tombé sur une autre bête à pinces, pas celle qu'il cherchait, alors pour défendre le territoire de Milo, il passa à l'attaque et planta son dard dans la main de DM, avant de lâcher sa proie et de faire un magnifique vol plané dans la pelouse jaunie.

« Enfoiré de merde ! » Gueula l'italien.

Ca faisait mal ! La douleur était insoutenable, piquante, virulente et la main du malheureux Deathmask gonfla à vue d'oeil, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son flot d'insultes. Ses cris de cochon que l'on égorge attirèrent le chevalier qui était justement à sa recherche...

« Putain de scorpion ! »

« Pas étonnant qu'il t'ait piqué, vu comment tu as essayé de t'en débarrasser... »

Cette voix lui était familière, pour autant il ne s'agissait pas de Milo. Inconsciemment, DM était venu là dans l'espoir de le voir et de s'excuser, enfin, du moins de mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir envoyé balader comme un malpropre ce matin et il se doutait que l'indiscrétion d'Aphrodite avait du lui apporter des problèmes avec son Verseau. Et justement, il ne se serait jamais attendu à croiser Camus ici. Le français s'approcha de lui, arborant toujours ce détestable air distant et hautain.

« Si t'es venu pour te foutre de ma gueule, tu peux dégager ! » Se renfrogna le Cancer en serrant des dents.

« Je suis venu parce que je t'ai entendu hurler comme un chien attaqué par une meute de loups. » Constata Camus avec la neutralité qui le caractérisait.

« Je voudrai bien t'y voir à ma place ! Je déteste ces saloperies de bestioles ! Leurs piqûres font un mal pas possible ! »

« Et sont mortelles. » Précisa t-il.

Le Cancer se sentit pâlir. Quoi ? Qui eût cru qu'un si petit dard allait le terrasser ? Il sentit son cœur palpiter dangereusement.

« Le temps que tu arrives à l'infirmerie pour chercher de l'anti-venin, il sera trop tard pour te sauver. »

« Bordel ! » Cria DM en trépignant de douleur et de peur.

« Si tu veux survivre, il n'y a que moi qui puisse t'aider. » Ajouta t-il toujours aussi insensiblement.

« Quoi ? Comment ? » S'impatienta t-il.

« Je vais geler le poison directement dans tes veines. » Expliqua t-il sommairement en lui saisissant le bras.

Merde ! Et pourquoi le verseau ferait-il cela ? Après tout, Camus ne l'appréciait pas et DM ne l'aimait pas plus. Certes, ils étaient dans le même camp, mais ne devait-il pas être passablement énervé que l'amour de sa vie ait passé la nuit avec lui ? DM n'avait aucune confiance en lui, pourtant sur le coup, il devait bien avouer que Camus était son seul recours ! En réalité, Camus profitait allègrement de l'ignorance de DM en matière de scorpions. Mais DM était bien loin de s'en douter. Crever aussi bêtement serait très peu glorieux pour lui ! Le français enflamma son cosmos glacial et ce fut tout à coup comme si DM avait été expédié au Pôle Nord. Ou Sud. Le plus froid des deux quoi. Cela n'avait rien d'agréable ! S'il était bien vrai que Milo rêvait d'avoir les mains du Seigneur des Glaces posées sur son corps, c'était bien la preuve que ce foutu arachnide était maso ! Personne ne pouvait SERIEUSEMENT aimer qu'un tel glaçon vous tripote ! Pourtant, pour quelqu'un ayant aussi peu l'habitude des contacts physiques, (encore moins que Camus, Monsieur Pudeur, c'était dire !) cela avait quelque chose d'assez érotique. Peau contre peau. Le seul genre de toucher que connaissait l'Italien, c'était celui d'une bonne droite dans la mâchoire. Il se mit à rougir alors que les longs cheveux aigue marine du Verseau se soulevaient doucement en signe d'intense concentration. Et passé le désagrément premier de la température négative et le fait que c'était Camus qui le touchait, DM ferma les yeux et se mit à apprécier cela. Le froid avait quelque chose de rassurant, qu'il connaissait bien.

Le froid, c'était la mort.

Une chose dont il avait l'habitude au quotidien et qu'il avait toujours connue. Il commença à se détendre et même à aimer cela. Ce qui ne fut visiblement pas du goût de Camus qui avait juste décidé de lui faire peur à départ. Mais pas question que le Cancer prenne son pied. Alors, il força. De la glace dure et cristalline emprisonna le bras de DM. La morsure du froid fut bientôt si douloureuse qu'elle éclipsa complètement la piqûre de l'insecte noir responsable de cette situation. Le cancer ouvrit les yeux en sursaut et constata que la glace opaque gagnait du terrain. Il ne paniqua pas. Il avait l'habitude d'avoir mal. Et puis, Camus avait dit qu'il devait geler le venin directement dans ses veine pour éviter qu'il ne se répande, alors c'était sans doute normal. Il ne se méfia pas assez. Camus qui était un chevalier sans émotion connu pour son sang-froid (dans tous les sens du terme), semblait l'avoir perdu cette fois, mais bien entendu DM ne s'en rendit pas compte. Le gel gagnait du terrain, s'étendant à présent jusqu'à son épaule. A ce moment là, Deathmask du Cancer réalisa quelque chose clochait et il chercha à rompre le contact avec le français. Mais celui-ci le tenait fermement et le froid collait la paume de la main de Deathmask à celle de Camus.

« Putain Camus lâche-moi ! »

C'était d'autant plus effrayant que le Verseau semblait avoir perdu toute la maîtrise qui le caractérisait et était entré dans une sorte de transe inquiétante qui le coupait du monde extérieur. Ce qui n'était au départ qu'un petit jeu destiné à effrayer et punir le Cancer, s'était mué en une dangereuse revanche personnelle. Camus n'avait pas apprécié que Milo se mette à fréquenter ainsi le crabe et il le faisait savoir à sa façon, restant toujours impeccablement digne en refusant de poser des mots sur son malaise. C'était évident pour DM à présent que le français cherchait en réalité à lui faire payer amèrement sa petite incartade avec son scorpion-chou ! Même s'ils n'avaient rien fait en vérité et qu'au départ l'idée lui avait semblée plaisante de faire enrager un peu le Verseau, il le regrettait à présent.

« Camus... » Articula difficilement DM, alors qu'il se sentait faiblir, le corps et l'esprit engourdis par ce froid mortel.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas question de laisser le français commettre l'irréparable. Dans un dernier élan de vie et de désespoir, le crabe d'or concentra sa cosmo-énergie et des bras décharnés jaillirent du sol, attrapant fermement les jambes de Camus. Ce dernier sembla regagner un semblant de conscience quand il sentit ces dizaines de mains avides l'agripper et il lâcha prise. DM en profita pour s'arracher à sa prise et il tomba à la renverse. Il s'en était fallut de peu. Les mains disparurent aussitôt et les deux adversaires restèrent un long moment à se contempler, comme pour être sûrs que toute menace était définitivement écartée et surtout, pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Comment en étaient-il arrivés là ? Ils auraient pu s'entretuer ! Mais ce fut le silence qui s'installa entre eux naturellement. Le bloc de gel disparaissait lentement et les halètements de deux hommes étaient le signe de la tension extrême qui régnait encore. Elle était palpable, à fendre au sabre...

Camus s'en voulait terriblement de s'être laissé aller ainsi à montrer une _émotion_. Quant à DM, il revoyait bien là le petit garçon si mystérieux que tous semblaient fuir comme la peste lors de son arrivée au Sanctuaire. Dès que lui ou Aphrodite martyrisaient un peu trop Milo, le regard glacial de l'enfant alors muet venait les hanter dans leur sommeil. Il était toujours là, caché dans l'ombre de son compagnon grec et il faisait vraiment flipper à son air de psychopathe façon livre de Stephen King ! Il venait enfin de se montrer sous son véritable jour, sa carapace de gel si soigneusement entretenue avait volé en éclat, sous les yeux effrayés du Cancer. Il était LA le véritable monstre du Sanctuaire !

« Camus ? » Cria une voix assez proche.

Reconnaissant sa source, le Verseau préféra quitter les lieux du crime aussi vite que possible. Mais le mal était déjà fait. Milo avait senti le cosmos de son meilleur ami s'embraser alors il s'était dépêché de le rejoindre. Il était rare que le pacifique Camus en fasse usage, alors le scorpion doré avait imaginé le pire. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber sur un DM terrorisé et à la fois terriblement excité, assis sur le sol poussiéreux ! Il s'approcha du crabe et l'aida à se relever, puis en l'examinant rapidement, il constata que le bras du malheureux chevalier d'or avait changé de couleur.

« DM... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il avait le choix de ne pas lui dire la vérité, évidemment. Mais ce ne serait pas malin. Milo n'allait jamais le croire et DM était un peu en panne de mauvaises excuses. De plus, le scorpion était connu pour ses dons de psychologue. Il aurait donc tôt fait de démasquer le cancer. Et puis, même s'il était soulagé de le voir, la colère pris le dessus sur DM. Après tout, c'était de la faute de ce putain de Grec tout ça !

« Ta psychopathe de petite amie a essayé de me transformer en esquimau, voilà ce qui s'est passé ! » Beugla t-il énergiquement en repoussant le scorpion d'une seule main.

Il cracha sa cigarette décédée aux pieds du scorpion et tituba, allant s'écrouler quelques mètres plus loin, contre le muret.

« Bordel de merde... » Maugréa t-il de plus belle. Il ne sentait plus du tout son bras. « Je vais lui péter la gueule à ce sale français de mes couilles... »

« Allons allons... on se demande pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait avant que je n'arrive. » Sourit narquoisement le maître du dard.

« Va te faire fou... » Mais il s'interrompit, pas décidé à tomber dans le panneau. « Tu me provoques, c'est ça ? »

« Oh, tu t'améliores mon brave DM, c'est bien, tu commences à comprendre les rudiments de mon langage. »

« J'ai pas envie de rire... alors si t'es pas venu pour m'achever, dégage... » Lâcha t-il, nerveusement vidé.

Le scorpion s'approcha de lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'air contrarié, semblant prendre l'ordre pour du vent.

« Allons, on sait tous les deux que si tu avais pu mettre une branlée à Camus, tu ne te serais pas gêné... »

« Qu'est-ce que toi et ton esprit tordu insinuez encore ? »

Oui, il était vraiment crevé...

« Je ne sens rien dans le cosmos de Camus indiquant que tu l'aies blessé. Pourtant, il t'a attaqué et bien que je meurs d'envie de savoir pourquoi, j'ai encore plus envie de connaître la raison qui fait que tu n'aies pas riposté avec la même force... » Exposa t-il, intrigué.

« Putain... y a vraiment que toi pour te poser des questions pareilles... » Souffla t-il faiblement en fermant les yeux.

« Vu que je t'ai répondu ce matin, tu dois faire preuve de la même franchise envers moi. » Exigea t-il en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? T'avoir roulé une pelle est la chose la plus conne que j'ai faite de ma vie et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, c'était aussi la plus dangereuse. Maintenant y a l'iceberg qui veut faire de mon un bonhomme de neige à cause de ça... »

« Techniquement, c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé et je n'ai même pas mis la langue. Mais sans doute aurais-tu préféré que je le fasse, vu le discours que tu tiens. Néanmoins, même si tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, tu as au moins fait la lumière sur l'une de mes interrogation, à savoir le pourquoi de cette petite baston improvisée. » Il posa sa main sur le bras engourdi et froid du rital. « Et ça mérite bien un petit coup de pouce... »

L'ongle du pouce de Milo se mit alors à s'allonger et il le planta dans la chair congelée. Le cancer ne sentit rien.

« Putain, tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de faire un jeux de mots à chier... je suis vraiment maudit... J'aurai mieux fait de croiser Rhadamanthe hier au lieu de sortir avec toi... Ca aurait été plus rapide et moins douloureux. »

« Mais t'as oublié que t'es trop malchanceux pour ça. La piqûre que je t'ai faite va permettre à ton sang de circuler à nouveau et de réchauffer ton bras. Tu peux me remercier ! »

« Je l'aurai bien fait si ce n'était pas contre ma religion et si tu n'étais pas la cause principale de ce petit coup de froid. » Protesta le Cancer.

Malgré le traitement qui avait été administré, le scorpion avait gardé sa main sur le bras de Deathmask, qu'il massait à présent nonchalamment.

« Putain de scorpions. Je vous déteste tous. »

« Ca me touche comme déclaration, Grincheux. »

« Si cette saloperie de bestiole ne m'avait pas piqué, Camus n'aurait jamais viré berserk en voulant geler le poison dans mes veines... »

Et à cette révélation, le Grec éclata de rire, ce qui vexa le cancer qui le fusilla du regard.

« Que tu es naïf mon pauvre DM... les scorpions de Grèce ne sont pas mortels. J'admets que leur piqûre peut faire un peu mal aux chochottes, mais je pensais qu'un grand gaillard comme toi était immunisé et surtout... au courant. La prochaine fois que ça arrive, vient me voir, je te soulagerai avec mon dard, sans mauvais jeu de mots. »

En entendant cela, DM bondit d'un seul coup et tapa du pied furieusement.

« L'enfoiré, si je le choppe, il va passer un sale quart d'heure ! »

Le scorpion gloussa encore un peu et il se releva.

« Oh allez, il s'est un peu moqué de toi pour se venger de m'avoir embrassé, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame. »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Ca ne va pas en rester là ! »

« Tu comptes aller tout raconter à Shion ? J'ai hâte de voir ça ! »

Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas faire cela. C'était ridicule. Et s'il réglait son compte à Camus, Shion risquait d'en avoir vent tôt ou tard, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

« Tu sais, je suis flatté que vous vous soyez battus pour moi, je t'assure. »

« Tu rêves là... »

Mais le petit air provocateur de Milo commençait à lui taper que les nerfs. Que voulait-il à la fin ? DM n'était pas aussi doué que son confrère avec les sentiments humains. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à voir clair dans son jeu. Il était dépassé par cela et épuisé par ce cache-cache incessant. Pourtant, pour n'importe qui extérieur à la situation, il semblait clair que lui et Camus s'étaient disputés les faveurs de Milo, avec la finesse de deux taureaux en rut. Alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas, pas vrai ? Milo était en couple avec Camus et il n'avait rien à venir faire entre eux. Attend une minute, non, ils n'étaient pas véritablement en couple... oh et puis, il s'en foutait complètement ! Merde... il ne savait plus ! Tout ça à cause de ce putain d'arachnide qui se s'était senti obligé d'aller promener son dard jusqu'à son lit. Il se portait très bien seul jusque là ! Il avait fallu que Milo s'intéresse à lieu Athéna sait pour quelle obscure raison et tout avait basculé. Il s'était retrouvé à se battre contre le chevalier le plus froid et distant du Sanctuaire, il fallait le faire ! Quelles auraient été leurs chances d'en arriver aux mains dans un contexte standard ? Aucunes.

Putain, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils avaient agi aussi puérilement. Ca ne leur ressemblait ni à l'un, ni à l'autre, qui évitaient soigneusement la compagnie de leurs congénères justement dans le but d'esquiver ce genre d'emmerdes !

« Allez t'énerve pas... » Supplia à moitié Milo. « De toutes façons, je vais quitter le Sanctuaire quelques temps, comme je te l'ai dit. »

« Bon débarras ! Casse-toi dès que possible ! Ce Sanctuaire devient fou à cause de tes conneries ! »

« Tu dis ça, mais je sais que tu n'en penses rien. En tous cas, ton sens de la dramatisation me manquera. Je m'en vais demain matin, j'ai un avion qui décolle d'Athènes pour Tokyo. Mais ce ne sera que pour une petite semaine, alors profite bien de mon absence pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans tes idées. »

« Dommage que tu ne partes pas plus longtemps ! Si tu pouvais y rester, ce serait bien mieux pour tout le monde... »

« Arrête DM... ça ne prend pas avec moi. »

« Quoi ? Tu n'arrives pas à concevoir que quelqu'un te résiste ? Ton chéri a failli me buter, alors je te conseille de rester loin de moi dorénavant si vous ne voulez pas finir la gueule au dessus de mon lit... La prochaine fois, je ne serai pas aussi gentil ! »

« J'ai compris. » Assura Milo, alors que son regard s'assombrissait.

DM avait peut-être raison. Il lui lâcha le bras et se releva avant de s'éloigner, rentrant tout penaud à son temple. Il savait mieux que personne que Camus n'était pas de nature violente et à l'heure qu'il était, c'était un véritable petit miracle que DM ne lui ai pas fait de mal. Et le pourquoi de ce geste n'était pas assez important pour qu'il risque de pousser le cancer dans ses derniers retranchements. Les conséquences pourraient en être gravissimes, connaissant les penchants sadiques de celui qui se faisait appeler Deathmask. Cela peinait Milo de devoir renoncer ainsi, mais ce petit jeu devenait trop dangereux pour qu'il puisse en assumer les revers.

Le fossé entre eux semblait encore plus grand qu'entre lui et Camus.

Et au lieu de le dissuader de tenter de le traverser, cela excitait encore plus son désir d'interdit.

Désir qu'il allait devoir apprendre à dompter s'il tenait à la vie...

* * *

**Aimé ou détesté, vous savez comment vous exprimer !**


	5. Where Is My Mind?

**Bonjour à toutes ! De retour en cette période de vacances pour la suite des aventures sentimentales du crabe et du scorpion ! J'espère que vous profitez de vos congés, si vous en avez. Pour les autres, j'espère que ce chapitre pour leur apporter un petit moment de détente.**

**Je tenais tout particulièrement à le dédier à Newgaïa, écrivaine formidable à qui je vous toute mon admiration. **

**N'oubliez pas d'aller lire ses fics, notamment "Les Clés de la Haine", qui est FABULEUSE !**

**Enjoy ce nouveau chapitre !**

* * *

Milo avait dit qu'il partirait le lendemain. Matin en plus. Et le Cancer n'était pas très matinal. En même temps, ce n'était pas grave, puisqu'il ne comptait pas se rendre chez le scorpion, à l'aube, pour empêcher Milo de quitter les lieux.

Si ?

En même temps, c'était trop simple de le laisser s'en tirer comme ça, alors que lui commençait à faire une indigestion sévère de toutes ces émotions contraires qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« Maudit scorpion ! » Ragea DM en frappant un innocent pilier qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de pousser sur sa route.

Cette situation devenait intolérable ! Cette situation, quelle situation ? Encore fallait-il pouvoir la nommer précisément. Pour le Cancer, elle était comme un venin mortel qui s'insinuait lentement dans ses veines, empêchant son cœur de battre. Comment cela était-il possible ? Qu'est-ce que Milo avait dissimulé dans l'ouzo pour le rendre chèvre à ce point ? Merde ! La chèvre, c'était Shura, pas lui !

Ivre de colère, le crave donna un violent coup de pied dans l'unique chaise qui trônait dans sa chambre, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur. Cela eut pour effet de « les » réveiller.

« Vos gueules ! » Ordonna t-il sèchement.

Leurs plaintes d'outre tombe et leurs visages déformés par la douleur l'empêchaient de se concentrer et de penser correctement. Enfin, ça c'était une excuse parfaite pour expliquer son manque de clairvoyance actuelle. En réalité, DM le savait, la seule manière de se sortir Milo de la tête était d'aller le voir et d'exiger des réponses. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait demander au scorpion, mais il était certain que ce dernier comprenait sa situation, puisqu'il en était le coupable tout désigné. Et puis, Milo était réputé pour ses dons de psychologue hors pair. Après tout, il était bien pote avec cet insupportable iceberg qui restait une énigme pour tous les autres, ce qui constituait une preuve irréfutable des talents de médiateur et de « profilage » que l'on prêtait au gardien de la huitième maison.

Enfilant son blouson en cuir usé et clouté, DM sortit de son temple, tel une tornade. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre parce que demain, le putain d'arachnide aurait mis les voiles ! Et pour DM, il était impensable que son état s'améliore en l'absence de la cause même de celui-ci ! Parce que déjà, alors que seules quatre maisons les séparaient, il ressentait un cruel manque alors si Milo partait à des milliers de kilomètres, il n'osait imaginer l'état dans lequel il allait se trouver.

Le crabe était naïf, mais pas fou.

Il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot sur ce qu'il ressentait, parce qu'on l'avait conditionné ainsi. Il ne pouvait nommer l'inconnu. Il ne pouvait s'y risquer. Pourtant, il était aisé d'identifier de quel mal invisible mais sournois, souffrait Deathmask. Le complice de toujours du crabe se serait fait un plaisir de poser des mots sur cette bien étrange émotion. Mais pas question d'aller voir Aphrodite pour se confier. Ce serait lui montrer une faiblesse que le poisson ne manquerait pas d'exploiter et de répandre dans le Sanctuaire comme le parfum envahissant de ses roses.

Comme il était incapable de trouver par lui-même ce dont il était atteint, autant aller voir le responsable et lui soutirer les informations nécessaires à la compréhension de cette douleur qui lui compressait la poitrine. Et si Milo ne voulait pas répondre ou se foutait de lui, le crabe le collerait un pain. Parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de rester comme ça et Milo avait certainement une de ses fameuses piqûres magiques en stock pour arranger tout ça. Les propriétés des coups de dard du scorpion n'étaient plus à prouver étant donner que DM les avait vues en action par deux fois déjà. Il suffisait que le grec lui dise ce qu'il avait, qu'il lui fasse un peu d'acuponcture avant son départ et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre ! C'était aussi simple que cela et c'était un plan infaillible !

L'Italien eut tôt fait de combler la distance qui le séparait du temple de l'arachnide. Apparemment, il ne dormait pas encore et il sentait un autre cosmos à ses côtés... Furtivement, il se plaqua à une colonne et tendit l'oreille, se concentrant pour essayer d'entendre des voix ou de détecter à qui appartenait le cosmos du chevalier présent. Il espérait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une commère comme Aphrodite, quoiqu'il y avait peu de chance que ce soit le cas, puisque Milo et le poisson avaient quelques inimitiés bien connues. Mais surtout, il priait pour que ce ne soit pas Camus, ce qui était pourtant plus que probable.

L'air s'était d'ailleurs rafraîchi aux abords du temple du scorpion.

C'était forcément un signe.

Pas question d'entrer avant le départ de la présence. Pas question de prendre le risque de se faire griller...

« DM ? » Questionna une voix derrière lui.

« AAHHH ! »

Le cri de surprise que lâcha le rital résonna fort indiscrètement dans le Sanctuaire et se perdit dans la nuit noire. Il avait même sursauté, s'accrochant au pilier de marbre.

Penché vers lui, l'air embarrassé, se trouvait Aioros.

Ah ce putain de Saint l'avait toujours fait flipper ! Le sagittaire était aussi droit et pur que lui était corrompu et cruel. Par le passé, Aioros lui avait collé des châtiments et autres punitions qui auraient fait passer les douze travaux d'Heraclès pour une promenade de santé ! Même si ces sanctions avaient toutes été amplement méritées, DM avait conservé une certaine méfiance envers l'archer. Leurs insurmontables et fondamentales différences y étaient évidemment pour quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison.

De par sa condition de chevalier du Cancer et comme les anciens porteurs de l'armure sacrée du quatrième signe zodiacal, Deathmask avait une prédisposition toute particulière pour les communications avec l'au-delà. Il n'était pas rare qu'une âme en peine ou qu'un fantôme de passage vienne lui susurrer des paroles glauques au creux de l'oreille, de la même manière qu'un amant collant vous dirait des mots doux. Mais c'était ainsi, la Mort était la compagne possessive de DM depuis sa plus tendre enfance... Et il s'était toujours refusé à foutre les pieds dans le temple du Sagittaire. Question de principe ! Vu la manière atroce dont il était passé de vie à trépas, nul doute que son esprit cherchant le repos avait du hanter les lieux ! Et DM n'avait pas tenu à prêter une oreille attentive à l'agonie d'un martyr ! Certaines âmes étaient d'ailleurs capricieuses. Quand elles entraient en contact avec un vivant, elles avaient la fâcheuse manie d'essayer de pomper son énergie vitale ou d'essayer de prendre sa place, par jalousie. La première fois que son maître l'avait envoyé de force près du Puits des Âmes, DM avait bien cru qu'une armée de zombies essayait de le bouffer ! Il avait senti leurs mains froides et avides tentant de lui _extirper quelque chose_ de la poitrine.

Heureusement pour lui, cet Aioros là était bel et bien vivant, en chair et en os aujourd'hui. Il était couvert d'herbe, ce qui laissait penser qu'il était encore en train de s'entraîner dehors à cette heure ! Ou qu'il était tombé...

« Putain ! Tu m'as foutu les boules ! »

« Qui tu espionnais comme ça ? » S'intéressa le brun.

Il sourit.

Cela fit rougir le Cancer.

« Mais personne, merde ! Je me baladais, c'est tout ! »

« Naturellement. Et je suppose que le fait que ta petite promenade se fasse aux abords du temple de Milo, avec qui tu as passé pratiquement les dernières 48 heures, est un hasard aussi ? »

« Mais tu vas me lâcher à la fin, maudit cheval ? Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous là d'abord ? » L'attaqua t-il en sautillant sur place.

« Je rentrais tout simplement chez moi. J'habite le temple juste après celui de Milo, je te rappelle. Mais je suppose que tu as du oublier, en 17 ans... »

Il conservait cet agaçant sourire juché sur les lèvres. Ce sourire si craquant qui le rendait intouchable et au dessus de tout soupçon. Mais dans le fond, DM savait que c'était un VICIEUX ! Il n'y avait qu'à voir les tortures chinoises qu'il avait élaborées spécialement pour le punir dans le passé...

DM ne se laissait pas tromper par son allure de héros vénérable !

« Et on peut savoir où t'étais ? Tu rentres vachement tard ! » Gueula t-il, espérant qu'en lui faisant la morale, il détournerait l'attention du centaure.

Mais Aioros savait mieux que personne que plus le crustacé se mettait à crier et à s'agiter, c'est qu'il se sentait piégé. Restait à savoir pour quelle raison...

« Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, Deathmask. » Répondit-il simplement sans se défaire de son éternel sourire.

« Hey poney, avec qui tu parles ? » Lança un troisième larron à la voix un peu endormie.

Kanon arriva alors. Manquait plus que lui. Question commérages, il était l'égal d'Aphrodite, c'était pour dire ! DM se figea et rougit de honte en le voyant débouler. Le Gémeau n'avait pas fière allure, il était tout décoiffé et il y avait même de l'herbe qui s'était prise dans ses longs cheveux. Pourtant, il avait un air crevé, mais béat sur le visage. Le regard du crabe passa alors sur Aioros, puis de nouveau sur le frère de Saga et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour faire le lien...

« Oh bordel, mais vous êtes dégueulasses ! Et depuis quand vous vous envoyez en l'air ensemble ? »

« De quoi ? » S'étonna faussement Kanon.

« T'as de l'herbe dans les cheveux, _idiota_ ! J'ai très bien compris ce que vous étiez en train de faire, dans la pelouse, dans le noir, alors ne me prenez pas un con ! » S'égosilla t-il.

« Attend DM, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu... »

« Ouais, on s'envoyait en l'air à la fraîche et même qu'on comptait justement remettre ça dans le temple du Sagittaire et alors, ça te pose un problème, puceau ? » L'attaqua Kanon, adossé à la colonne avec un air nonchalant.

« Kanon ! » Le réprimanda un Aioros rougissant qui ne souriait plus du tout.

« Ben quoi, c'est vrai non ? Enfin, je l'espérais, du moins... » Feula t-il sensuellement en venant masser les épaules tendues de son amant.

Le malheureux frère d'Aiolia se massa les tempes et se retrouva à son tour pris au piège à la place du crabe. Ce qu'il n'apprécia pas franchement. Il devait trouver une échappatoire et vite, parce que Kanon et son manque de pudeur légendaire auraient tôt fait de ruiner sa réputation d'irréprochable chevalier. Il devait vite retourner la situation à son avantage. DM était plutôt content finalement. Il souriait à présent. Non pas que la vie sexuelle du dragon des mers et du sagittaire l'intéresse réellement – comment deux bestioles pareilles pouvaient-elles s'unir ? - mais il était heureux de voir d'avoir enfin l'avantage sur le vaillant sauveur d'Athéna. C'était un peu sa revanche pour des années de tours d'arène effectués à cloche pied, sur les mains ou en rampant et pour des années de marches briquées à la brosse à dents, voire même au cure dents ! Sûr de son pouvoir pour avoir réussi à embarrasser Aioros, il se mit à ricaner et à se tenir les côtes. C'était tellement... JOUISSIF ! L'archer le fusilla du regard, comme si c'était une flèche aiguisée.

« Ahahaha la honte ! Si les autres savaient les saloperies que vous faites sous vos airs innocents... et dire que vous êtes censés vous détester ! »

« Deathmask, ne joue pas à cela, tu pourrais le regretter... » menaça Aioros, que la situation n'amusait pas du tout.

« Oui, bon, tu sais ce qu'on dit : « de la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas ». Se défendit mollement Kanon, un bras passé autour du cou de son chéri à la crème tout énervé !

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, on a entendu du bruit et... » Commença Milo en sortant.

« Grand-frère ? » Le coupa Aiolia, qui était donc le mystérieux convive du scorpion.

« Salut beau-frère ! » Sourit Kanon.

« ...Kanon ? » Alors là, le pauvre lion n'y comprenait plus rien et il se tourna vers Milo d'un air dépité. « Ok... j'ai vraiment trop bu ce soir... je vais me coucher... »

Effectivement, il était impossible que ceux deux-là soient ensemble, Kanon collé amoureusement à son rival de toujours. A moins que ce ne soit Saga et qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnu, mais bon, ça ne faisait que confirmer son taux élevé d'alcool dans le sang. Il préféra donc partir cuver et les quitta rapidement. Kanon en profita alors pour attraper la main du Sagittaire et leur fausser compagnie également, entraînant son cadet à sa suite.

« Bon, on vous laisse, ne faites pas trop de bêtises et n'oubliez pas qu'on peut tout sentir puisqu'on est voisins ! »

« Ouais bah ça vaut aussi pour vous les LAPINS ! » Répliqua sèchement DM, alors que le couple s'éloignait.

« Oula. C'est bien ce que je crois ? » Interrogea Milo en les regardant s'éloigner sous l'impulsion chaloupée de Kanon.

« Faut croire. Je suis donc officiellement traumatisé. » Répondit DM en s'essuyant le nez.

« Et pourquoi t'es là ? Tu les épiais ? »

« Non, c'est toi que j'ép... ahem, je veux dire, je peux entrer ? » Se reprit-il avec un ton très courtois qui ne manqua pas d'étonner le scorpion.

« Si tu veux... » Il s'écarta pour le laisser passer en premier.

Le cancer pénétra rapidement dans le temple, se dirigeant sans hésitation vers les quartiers privés de son occupant et il balança sa veste sur le sofa, avant de s'écouler dedans.

La petite table ronde du salon était couverte de cartes et de cadavres de bières. Milo et Simba avaient du se faire quelques parties de poker bien arrosées.

« Je te serre une bière ? » Proposa Milo, la tête plongée dans le réfrigérateur pour s'en sortir une également.

« Non, merci... je ne suis pas venu pour picoler. »

« Ah bon ? Et moi qui pensais que tu t'étais traîné jusqu'ici en pleine nuit pour piller mon frigo... »

« Milo, je suis sérieux, putain ! J'ai quelque chose à te demander... » Bougonna t-il.

« Ouais, je m'en doutais en fait. Il est quand même trois heures du mat', alors ça doit être sacrément important... » Comprit-il.

Il prit place près du cancer, sans toutefois s'asseoir sur le même fauteuil. Il ne tenait pas à le faire fuir, mais plutôt à conserver une distance salvatrice entre eux au cas où cela dégénèrerait. Et on ne pouvait jamais me prévoir à l'avance avec le caractère soupe au lait de Deathmask.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » Osa t-il demander après quelques minutes d'un pesant silence.

« Laferme ! C'est moi qui pose les questions ! »

« D'accord. »

Mieux valait ne pas le contrarier. Il était évident que DM était énervé. Le crustacé tournait et retournait le problème dans sa tête, sans tous les sens. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, ni ce qu'il devait dire. En plus, il avait peur du diagnostic de Milo, alors il attaqua le problème sous un autre angle.

« Tu pars demain alors ? »

« Oui. » La réponse fut laconique et écourtée par le bruit de la canette de bière s'ouvrant.

« Au Japon ? »

« Comme prévu. J'ai finalement décidé que j'allais aider le poney ailé junior à tirer son coup... puisqu'apparemment c'est déjà le cas pour son aîné. »

« Arrête, je ne te crois pas... On sait tous les deux pourquoi tu te tires lâchement, enfin... disons que je suis certain que ça a un rapport avec un certain glaçon français. »

« DM... je t'ai déjà dit de... »

« Reste. » L'interrompit-il.

« Non, ma décision est prise. » Campa t-il sur sa position, malgré tout touché par la demande de DM.

« On va sacrément se faire chier sans toi ici. Je suis sûr que même Camus le pense... »

« C'est gentil de ta part de dire cela, mais cesse de parler de lui. Tu ne sais rien de notre relation. »

« Normal, puisque tu refuses d'en parler ! » Cria l'italien en plantant son regard sanguinaire dans celui du Scorpion.

« Ecoute, ça tombe bien que tu sois ici. Parce que je voudrai te confier quelque chose en mon absence... » Changea t-il de sujet. « Je voudrai que tu prennes soin de Sophie... »

« Sophie ? Ah non ! Pas ce chat crevé que le Cold Saint t'a refilé ! »

« Mais non, tu confonds, ça c'est Brigitte. Et elle est déjà chez Camus, qu'est-ce que tu crois... elle a fuit chez lui en comprenant que je partais... »

« C'est qui alors cette « Sophie » ? C'est votre gamine cachée ? » Rit-il doucement.

« On peut presque dire cela... C'est la fille illégitime de Camus. C'est sa plante verte chérie. Il me l'a offerte avant de partir en Sibérie, il y a plus de dix ans. »

« Ah ouais, quand même. Il doit beaucoup y tenir alors. »

« En effet. » Confirma t-il en allant chercher le peau contenant la minuscule plante à une feuille.

« Alors pourquoi tu me la confies à moi ? Tu devrais la lui rendre. »

« Pas question. Mais si je la laisse crever, il ne me le pardonnera jamais. Donc, je voudrai que tu passes l'arroser de temps en temps, d'accord ? »

« Si je pisse dedans, ça ira ? »

« DM ! »

« Bon ok, ok... t'as gagné, je l'arroserai avec de l'eau, promis... »

« Merci. »

Il reposa la plante sur le bar et il tourna le dos à DM un moment avant de lui demander doucement :

« C'est pour me demander de rester que t'es venu ? »

C'était peut-être pour cela en réalité, réalisa Deathmask du Cancer. Mais impossible de l'avouer.

Alors il feinta.

« Tu rêves là ! Je me souviens même plus ce que je voulais, en fait. »

« Ben voyons... »

« Ne me crois pas, j'en n'ai rien à battre ! D'ailleurs j'me casse ! J'espère que ton avion va s'écraser en plein milieu de l'Antarctique, ça te fera les pieds et ça t'apprendra à fuir le climatiseur ! »

« Ca m'étonnerait... mon vol ne passe pas par là. Mais j'avoue que ce serait effectivement assez ironique. » Sourit-il.

« Tu pars à quelle heure demain ? »

« J'ai mon vol à Athènes à 13 h, mais je partirai vers 7 h du Sanctuaire. Je préfère m'en aller tôt, ça risque de ne pas passer inaperçu sinon... »

« Putain t'es vraiment un sale cafard de te barrer en cachette comme ça... enfoiré va. »

« Toi aussi tu vas me manquer _amore_ ! »

« Amore ? C'est quoi encore ce délire ? Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je t'envoie faire un aller simple pour le _Tartaros_ ! Et puis tu sais quoi ? Tu me fais chier ! Je me casse ! »

Il se leva rapidement et il se dirigea la tête basse vers la sortie. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard du scorpion. Il avait peur que Milo voit dans ses yeux le désir qu'il avait de voir l'arachnide rester...

Une fois dehors, il frappa la colonne la plus proche et lâcha une flopée de jurons dans sa langue natale, avant de finalement regagner son temple. Il n'était pas plus avancé à présent. Il était toujours autant à côté de la plaque et en plus maintenant, il avait les boules. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que Milo parte.

Pourquoi, bordel ?

Et s'il appréciait vraiment l'animal au dard empoisonné ? D'ailleurs, en pensant à lui, sa blessure causée par la piqûre du scorpion le lança. Quoi que le malheureux DM fasse pour essayer de se sortir le beau grec de la tête, il en était incapable. Il y avait toujours quelque chose pour lui rappeler.

Et merde !

* * *

Après une nuit agitée et sans sommeil, mais il en avait l'habitude malsaine, la première chose que fit DM après être allé uriner et s'être habillé, fut de foncer au huitième temple en fin de matinée, pour honorer sa promesse. Il attrapa la plante et la traîna jusqu'au lavabo avec négligence.

« Lâche immédiatement cette plante... » Lui conseilla « amicalement » la voix du Verseau.

DM l'avait senti arriver. Il se retourna lentement pour faire face à son adversaire.

« Ok, comme tu voudras... »

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage et il s'apprêta à exécuter la requête du Maître des Glaces, tandis qu'il tenait la plante au dessus du sol. Le pot était prêt à aller s'y écraser.

« Arrête ! Pose-la... doucement... » Se reprit Camus.

Il avait l'air affolé. C'était la première fois que DM voyait une expression faciale venant de ce bloc de gel sur pattes...

Et c'était plutôt marrant...

Il sembla obéir à Camus mais au dernier moment, il lui lança le pot. Le français le rattrapa in extremis et DM en profita pour se barrer en courant. Vu ce qui venait de se produire et la tension palpable qui régnait toujours entre eux, DM n'avait pas intérêt à remettre les pieds dans le temple du Scorpion, qui était chasse gardée du pingouin des neiges.

Mais puisque Camus ne pouvait pas être au four et au moulin en même temps, cela donna une idée à DM. Il avait une opportunité en or de sauver sa peau et de se soustraire momentanément aux représailles du Verseau.

Même si c'était prendre le risque de s'exposer à son courroux le plus mortel...

Sans réfléchir, galvanisé par l'adrénaline du moment, l'ancien assassin se mit à courir.

Direction Athènes.

Direction l'aéroport.

Direction Milo...

Ce dernier attendait d'embarquer, scrutant nerveusement la grande pendule indiquant l'heure. Il avait mal. Il allait monter dans l'avion dans quelques minutes seulement et secrètement il espérait que l'hôtesse annoncerait une soudaine tempête de neige en ce mois d'août particulièrement chaud. Cela voudrait dire que Camus l'empêchait de partir. Mais cela n'arriverait pas, Milo en était conscient. A quoi bon continuer de se voiler la face ?

« Je viens avec toi finalement, comme t'as l'air décidé à te sauver ! » Lui lança une voix forte qui le tira de ses réflexions passéistes et négatives. »

« DM ? » Ca alors, c'était une ENORME surprise ! « Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« Figure-toi que j'étais parti arroser ta putain de plante quand tout à coup, un scorpion a surgi de nulle part et m'a bondi dessus... et voilà, je me suis encore fait piquer et comme t'avais dit que tu me soignerais la prochaine fois, sans que ça me coûte la congélation d'un bras, eh ben me voilà ! »

Ben voyons... comme si un si petit animal pouvait sauter sur DM. A croire qu'il l'avait attendu sournoisement, tapis dans un fourré... Cette pensée amusa Milo qui adressa un sourire sucré au cancer.

« Il t'a piqué où cette fois ? »

« Ici... » Répondit-il en désigna son coeur.

Quand Milo s'approcha en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre, Deathmask l'attira soudainement contre lui et lui enserra la taille fermement, avant de lui glisser à l'oreille :

« J'ai gagné notre pari, rappelle-toi... alors je suis venu prendre ma récompense... »

…_.Même si je dois aller jusqu'au Japon pour avoir ton cul..._

* * *

_**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et rendez-vous au suivant, qui devrait arriver assez rapidement !**  
_


	6. Master of Puppets

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Voici la suite des pérégrinations de Milo et DM. Au programme d'aujourd'hui, un chapitre au langage cru, sans prise de tête, for the lulz. Rien de très sérieux, mais les prémices d'un séjour au Japon qui s'annonce haut en couleurs.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Deathmask dans l'avion, cela ressemblait un peu au mélange improbable entre Jean-Luc Delarue et Joey Star. Autant dire qu'il était très nerveux. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, jamais il n'avait pris l'avion. Pour se rendre sur les lieux de ses missions, il utilisait tout simplement la vitesse de la lumière. Il avait été convenu que les Chevaliers d'Or n'utiliseraient aucun transports en commun pour éviter d'impliquer des civils en cas d'attaque. Voyager seul était également bien plus rapide et économique pour la trésorerie du Sanctuaire, qui avait été bien mise à mal par le côté obscur de Saga. En effet, celui-ci avait dilapidé l'argent du domaine dans des orgies dantesques, véritables concours de luxure et de beuverie.

Ajoutez à cela le tempérament instable et misanthrope d'un certain crabe et vous comprendrez aisément pourquoi DM avait toujours été interdit d'avion. Sans compter sa phobie du vide. Vous pouvez très bien être un grand gaillard baraqué de presque deux mètres, vous n'échappez pas au vertige ! Bien-sûr, jamais DM ne l'admettrait publiquement. Il préférait donc se retrancher derrière l'excuse du prix exorbitant des billets d'avion et derrière son désamour de la race humaine.

Pour quelqu'un comme Milo, qui était d'une nature très observatrice et psychologue, le petit manège de son compagnon ne passa malheureusement pas inaperçu. La première chose que fit DM en entrant dans l'appareil, fut de se tendre comme un piquet. Il suivit Milo jusqu'à leurs sièges et il prit place en se cramponnant aux accoudoirs. La mâchoire serrée, le regard rivée sur le dossier du siège devant le sien, il respirait très fort, comme un taureau sur le point de charger. Le scorpion, amusé, ne fit d'abord aucune remarque et attacha sa ceinture, regardant par le hublot à côté de lui.

Le moment du décollage arriva vite et ce fut un DM paniqué qui n'arriva pas à attacher sa ceinture, se mettant à suer à grosses gouttes. Ah, il faisait moins le malin le terrible sociopathe du quatrième temple ! Le Grec gloussa légèrement et l'aida patiemment à accrocher les deux clip de sa ceinture, effleurant fortuitement l'entrejambe du Cancer. Ou était-ce volontaire ? Allez savoir avec le mystérieux arachnide. Il serait bien capable de tenter de profiter de la situation pour faire monter la pression davantage...

L'italien se tendit et il attrapa fermement son comparse par le col de sa chemise rouge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ? »

Son regard à l'éclat sanglant traduisait parfaitement sa rage en cet instant.

« A ton avis ? » Souffla sensuellement le scorpion, en papillonnant des cils.

« On est dans un avion, avec plein de gens autour ! Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir ! »

« Personne ne peut nous voir DM... mais tout le monde a du t'entendre à force de brailler comme un cochon qu'on égorge... »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? » Demanda t-il en baissant d'un ton, mais toujours sans le lâcher.

« Parce que tu as peur de l'avion. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu es loin d'être le seul, le petit garçon de l'allée d'à côté aussi, regarde. C'est normal quand on a six ans. »

Le crabe devint aussi rouge que si on venait de le faire cuire ! Effectivement, le gosse d'à côté semblait terrorisé au point de se pisser dessus. Un peu comme lui, quoi. Mais c'était un gosse, putain ! Et pas lui !

« Shhh... détend-toi... » Sourit Milo en lui caressant doucement la cuisse. « Si tu veux, je peux te faire une petite fellation pour t'y aider... »

« Laferme ! Je suis parfaitement détendu déjà ! Et... QUOI ? » Rugit le tourteau en manquant de s'étouffer.

Il serra le poing, prêt à l'envoyer s'écraser dans la figure du scorpion et tant pis s'il badigeonnait dde sang frais le hublot à côté de Milo !

« Oh regarde ça y est, on a décollé ! » Lança le Grec, comme une fleur, l'air de rien en se regardant par son hublot

« Hein quoi ? »

Le crabe baissa son poing vengeur et il se tendit vers la vitre pour vérifier. Milo avait raison, ils étaient même déjà au dessus des nuages ! Ca alors, il n'avait rien senti ! Même pas l'appareil accélérer ni trembler quelques instants en quittant le sol. Un message de l'équipage leur conseilla de garder leurs ceintures et de rester assis le temps que l'avion se stabilise. DM n'en revenait pas ! Ils flottaient au dessus d'une immense mer de coton et tout ce blanc était vraiment très apaisant. Sa rage redescendit d'elle-même, comme par magie. Milo continua à lui caresser la cuisse gentiment, sans le regarder et le Cancer réalisa alors le but dissimulé de toute cette mascarade. En le provoquant volontairement, Milo avait détourné l'attention de DM. Ainsi, le crabe n'avait plus pensé au décollage, qui semblait tant l'angoisser.

« T'es vraiment un sacré... »

Le cancer ne termina pas sa phrase, comme le scorpion venait poser sa tête sur son épaule. Ce geste inattendu fit se tendre DM qui n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude d'une telle proximité physique, hormis avec ses victime, avant de les tuer. Mais cette fois, c'était différent, apaisant, tendre et il n'osa plus bouger alors que Milo s'endormait paisiblement contre lui.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre, bien que Deathmask évita de regarder par la fenêtre, pour ne pas avoir le mal de l'air. Milo alterna entre sieste et écoute de musique avec son baladeur et ils arrivèrent à destination après une quinzaine d'heures de vol. Etrangement, ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlés de l'avion. DM se sentait intimidé. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon terme, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire à Milo. Ce dernier était tellement insaisissable et imprévisible que le crabe craignait de s'y brûler la carapace. L'épisode de l'avion lui avait bien prouvé que Milo n'était pas un petit joueur.

Deathmask du Cancer avait beau avoir la plus grande gueule et la plus forte agressivité, c'était Milo du Scorpion qui menait la barque et décidait de sa direction. Seiya les attendait à la sortie de l'aéroport, accompagné de la pétillante Shina, qui avait enlevé son masque. Encore heureux, ils n'étaient plus au Sanctuaire ici. Et c'était tant mieux, car si Milo avait fui cet endroit, ce n'était certainement pas pour le retrouver ailleurs. Les deux jeunes semblaient se montrer sous un jour différent, comme s'ils étaient normaux. On devinerait jamais qu'ils portaient le poids du monde sur leurs épaules.

Seiya était le chevalier du Sagittaire à présent, puisqu'Aioros n'avait pas décidé de reprendre sa place, la cédant bien volontiers au japonais. Le frère d'Aiolia préférait un rôle de superviseur, de « gouvernante » du Sanctuaire auprès des plus jeunes apprentis qu'il formait avant qu'un maître définitif et une armure ne leur soient attribués. Engoncés dans un jean brut et un débardeur noir, il semblait avoir muri. Quant à Shina, elle était tout simplement méconnaissable. Vêtue d'un short en jean déchiré et de collants résilles, elle portait une fleur pailletées comme accessoire capillaire. Elle faisait vraiment jeune fille moderne et sexy. Ce qui, évidemment, ne manqua pas d'attirer les railleries de son compatriote italien...

« Ahahahaha ! Tu as fait combien de passes hier soir, fillette ? Tu t'es fait beaucoup de fric ? » Eclata t-il de rire en la montrant du doigt.

« Même si tu mettais ton armure d'or aux clous, une seule passe serait trop chère pour toi, CAZZO ! » Répondit-elle avec véhémence.

Le voisin de Milo s'approcha de lui et lui parla à voix basse.

« Hmm... je ne savais pas que Dea... que DM viendrait avec toi... Il a été puni ou quoi ? »

« Non. Il a simplement voulu m'accompagner. Il adore les mômes, tu sais. »

« Comme petit-déjeuner ? »

« Plus depuis que notre petit voisin de siège lui a vomi dessus dans l'avion... »

« Ah... c'est donc ça l'odeur... On dirait des fruits de mer périmés... Je croyais que c'était son parfum naturel... » Sourit Seiya.

Le Grec fouilla à la hâte dans sa valise et lança le premier t-shirt qui lui vint à Deathmask, puisque ce dernier n'avait emmené aucune affaire avec lui. Le crabe l'attrapa et l'enfila rapidement, déclenchant l'hilarité de Shina, parce que la pièce de tissu était trop courte et révélait les abdominaux saillants de l'italien.

« Tu prends combien ? Tu préfères qu'on te paie en LIQUIDE ? » Se moqua t-elle à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? » Cria le Cancer en tirant sur son T-shirt dans le but de l'allonger. « Milo, dis à cette petite peste d'arrêter de se payer ma gueule si elle ne tient pas à aller peaufiner son bronzage en Enfer ! »

« Tous comptes faits, je crois que pas que ce soit DM qui ait été puni, mais toi. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore pour devoir te le coltiner ? »

« La charité, voilà ce que j'ai fait... Viens, allons les arrêter avant qu'ils ne se mettent à s'insulter en rital. »

« …Trop tard... » Déplora Seiya en soupirant.

* * *

Après avoir séparé les deux chiffonniers, la joyeuse troupe prit un taxi et se dirigea à la fondation Kido. Il y avait toujours l'orphelinat dont s'occupait Seika la grande soeur de Seiya maintenant et le centre de recherches s'était modernisés pour continuer à travailler sur les armures sacrées et percer leurs mystères. Une fois par an, les chevaliers le souhaitant pouvaient bénéficier d'un bilan de santé complet pour s'assurer que le port de l'armure n'avait aucun effet néfaste sur eux.

Shaka s'était porté volontaire, bizarrement, pour intégrer ce programme de tests et il était donc suivi de près par les plus éminents neurologues et scientifiques du monde entier. Seiya passait la moitié de l'année au Japon avec Seika à prendre soin des orphelins et l'autre moitié de l'année, il revenait au Sanctuaire pour s'entraîner et assurer ses fonctions de chevaliers.

Athéna n'avait forcé aucun de ses chevaliers à réintégrer le Sanctuaire après leur résurrection, mais tous les anciens Saint d'Or avaient répondu présents. Même Aioros, Saga et Shion qui ne portaient plus l'armure à présent, avaient intégrés des postes de supports auprès de la déesse. Il y avait un travail colossal de reconstruction et de formation des apprentis, alors tous les bons esprits étaient les bienvenus pour aider. C'était bien parce que Saori ne pouvait faire l'impasse sur aucune aide qu'elle avait accepté que certains chevaliers illégitimes comme Deathmask et Aphrodite réintègrent ses rangs.

Du moins, c'était ce qui se disait au Sanctuaire.

Certaines réputations ont la peau dure...

Traître un jour, traître toujours...

Les enfants de l'orphelinat étaient ravis d'avoir de la visite. Ils voyaient souvent passer des chevaliers, mais rares étaient ceux qui s'arrêtaient pour leur parler et jouer avec eux. En plus, les deux nouveaux étaient des amis de Seiya. DM faisait un peu peur avec ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux rouges, mais Seika avait appris à ses petits protégés qu'il ne fallait pas juger un livre à sa couverture. Il était peut-être très gentil ? Ou très doué au football ?

Immédiatement un cercle se forma autour de deux nouvelles attractions du jour. Milo était ravi de sentir autour de vie autour de lui. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir un apprenti... Il ne se sentait pas prêt avant, mais maintenant, il se surprenait à apprécier la compagnie de ces chères têtes blondes. Cela lui donnait envie de tous les ramener dans son temple. Ils posaient plein de questions, mais il était aisé d'obtenir leur silence en les impressionnant un peu. Une simple utilisation du cosmos suffisait à susciter leur indéfectible admiration et Milo n'aimait rien tant que se faire mousser, quel que soit le public. Deathmask était plus réservé.

Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les gosses et ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Pour le moment, il gardait ses distance, mais Milo l'encouragea à se mêler à eux en proposant une partie de football. Pour éviter une nouvelle guerre des nerfs entre Deathmask et Shina, il fut décrété qu'ils défendraient ensemble les couleurs de leur patrie d'origine, berceau du football, tandis que Seiya et Milo feraient équipe.

« Vous n'avez aucune chance, les ritals sont les meilleurs au foot ! » Parada Deathmask.

Encouragés et galvanisés par les cris des enfants, chaque équipe donna le meilleur d'elle-même et cela tourna régulièrement au duel entre Milo et DM. Là où Seiya se montrait galant en cédant la balle à sa dulcinée, les deux bêtes à pinces du Sanctuaire ne se faisaient pas de cadeau, rejouant la finale d'un match d'Olive et Tom à chaque fois. Tant et si bien que Seiya et sa compagne s'effacèrent rapidement pour laisser les deux golds s'affronter. Et comme lors d'un combat standard entre deux chevaliers d'or, cela risquait bien de durer une éternité !

Les deux hommes étaient inépuisables, se défiant du regard, rivalisant de technicité et allant même jusqu'à déployer leurs cosmos pour s'envoyer des frappes monstrueuses. A les regarder, on avait plus l'impression d'assister à un match de boxe avec ballon qu'à un tournoi de football ! Une telle attitude déclencha l'incrédulité chez Shina et Seiya, mais l'adoration des enfants, qui n'avaient jamais rien vu de tel !

« Le perdant fera à bouffer pour tout le monde ! » Décida Milo pour donner un peu plus de piment.

Le match s'éternisa jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit et les deux chevaliers continuèrent de s'affronter à la lumière de leur cosmos. Pour que tout le monde puisse aller manger, il fut décrété que la victoire se jouerait sur un dernier tir au but. Milo s'improvisa gardien et DM décocha une frappe si violente qu'il s'en décrocha presque la jambe.

« Essaie d'arrêter ça... »

Le crabe arborait un sourire satisfait, se moquant bien de défigurer Milo ou de lui arracher un membre. Mais le Grec capta la trajectoire de la balle et il réalisa un magnifique « coup du scorpion » digne d'Higuita le gardien de la Colombie et inventeur de cette technique. Il repoussa la balle hors des filets, l'envoyant voltiger dans le ciel. Sans qu'elle ne retombe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça... cazzo ? » Le provoqua t-il en faisant un clin d'oeil à son valeureux adversaire.

Les enfants étaient heureux comme des rois.

« Milo nii est trop fort ! »

« Je veux être comme lui plus tard ! »

« Milo-san est vraiment le plus beau ! » Soupira une fillette.

« Bien fait, le vilain crabe a perdu ! »

« Les gentils gagnent toujours à la fin ! »

« Ouais, bah en attendant, votre Milo chéri il a envoyé le ballon à Rio de Janeiro avec sa frappe ! » Se défendit le mauvais perdant.

Mais les enfants semblèrent s'en moquer. Ils étaient content comme s'ils avaient assisté à un vrai combat d'arène entre deux fiers combattants. Et puis Milo était le plus gentil, alors il allait sûrement leur racheter un ballon pour se faire pardonner. Shina tapota sur l'épaule du Cancer.

« Allez... on va leur montrer que les italiens sont les meilleurs aux fourneaux, à défaut de l'être au football. »

Mécontent, mais ayant l'occasion de se rattraper par sa cuisine, Deathmask suivit sa compatriote. Ils préparèrent une énorme marmite de pasta bolognese pour tout le monde et les enfants furent ravis. A cet âge, on n'est pas trop exigeant et les pâtes composent l'essentiel du régime alimentaire ! Après le dîner, Milo alla embrasser chaque enfant dans son lit pour leur souhaiter une bonne nuit. Une des petites filles insista même pour faire un bisou au grand méchant cancer avant d'aller dormir, pour le remercier du repas.

* * *

Après sa tournée de baisers, Milo retrouva son compagnon dehors, fumant une cigarette. Il était accoudé au portail de l'orphelinat.

« Tu t'en es bien sorti avec les mômes. Ils ont eu l'air de t'apprécier... »

« Evidemment, tu croyais quoi ? A t'entendre, on dirait que je suis un ogre mangeur d'enfants ! »

« Non mais... tu as un petit côté Shrek, c'est vrai... »

« Ta gueule ! Je sais me tenir... J'ai fait des efforts, tout le monde n'est pas à l'aise comme toi avec les chiards... »

« J'étais mal à l'aise comme toi en vérité. » Avoua t-il en s'approchant.

Le crabe lui tendit une cigarette et Milo se servit de celle de DM pour l'allumer.

« Dur à croire... »

« Contrairement à toi, je sais dissimuler mes sentiments et mes émotions. » Expliqua le scorpion en rejetant de la fumée.

« Ca veut dire quoi ça, putain ? » Le railla DM, avant de recracher de la fumée par les narines, comme un dragon en colère. Il se tourna vers le Grec pour comprendre.

« Que c'est trop facile pour moi de te faire monter sur tes grands chevaux. Et très amusant aussi. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de t'exploser la gueule... »

« Honnêtement, je préfèrerai que tu exploses une autre partie de mon anatomie, si je pouvais choisir. » Souffla t-il de sa voix rauque.

« Arrête tes conneries... »

Le cancer le repoussa et préféra éviter de le regarder, reportant son attention sur l'horizon.

« Je croyais que tu étais venu pour ça. C'est ce que tu as dit à l'aéroport quand tu m'as rejoins pourtant. »

Pas de réponse. Mais un italien visiblement piqué au vif et vexé.

« Tu te dégonfles ? Ou je ne te plais plus Deathmask ? »

Devant le mutisme forcené de l'argenté, Milo abdiqua temporairement.

« Au fait, Seiya nous prête sa chambre au Beach House... »

Cela fit bondir DM et eut l'effet escompté.

« De quoi ? C'est une blague ! Sa chambre d'étudiant a la taille d'une cage à lapins ! »

« Et un seul lit. Mais ça tombe bien, puisque c'est une cage à lapins, on pourrait se comporter comme tels. » Revint-il à la charge, en lui caressant le bras suggestivement. Et DM eut envie de hurler. « De quoi as-tu peur DM ? Je ne vais pas te manger... Enfin, pas sans ton accord... »

« Je ne couche pas dès le premier soir, Scorpion. »

« Tu ne disais pas ça la dernière fois que tu t'es retrouvé dans mon lit... »

Bouche bée au départ, le cancer gesticula dans tous les sens rapidement.

« Comment ça ? Je croyais qu'on n'avait rien fait ! »

« Je te taquine... Quand je te disais que c'était trop facile avec toi. »

Il lui adressa un sourire avant de sauter la clôture, direction leur petit nid d'amour.

* * *

Pour une cage à lapins, c'était vraiment une cage à lapins. Le plafond était tellement bas au niveau du lit que le cancer manqua de se cogner la tête. Le confort de leur suite était vraiment spartiate. Il y avait une armoire dans laquelle Milo jeta sa valise, un lit minuscule et un bureau avec chaise.

« Eh bah... c'est clairement pas avec ça qu'il va emballer le Pégasouille ! »

« Détrompe-toi. Une chambre aussi étroite favorise les contacts physiques. »

Milo ou l'art de voir le verre à moitié plein. Il se précipita sur le lit, testant les ressorts avec ses fesses pour jauger de sa solidité.

« Hmm... il ne grince pas autant que le mien. Seiya ne doit pas l'avoir utilisé beaucoup... »

« Tu pouvais pas t'empêcher de faire une réflexion, hein ? » Il s'écrasa une main sur le visage quand il constata que Milo tapotait avec insistance la place à côté de lui et il préféra aller s'asseoir sur la chaise près du bureau.

Et il le fixa ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes dans le blanc des yeux. La chambre était plongée dans la semi-pénombre et seule la pleine lune l'éclairait. Mais rien à faire. Impossible de décrypter le regard énigmatique de Milo. Et il était terriblement frustrant pour le crabe de ne pas savoir à quelle sauce il allait être mangé...

Brusquement, Milo commença à fouiller sous le lit du propriétaire des lieux.

« On peut savoir ce que tu branles encore ? »

« Je cherche des choses compromettantes ! »

« Comme quoi ? Un cadavre ? C'est pas le genre du petit et puis vu la taille de son lit, jamais il n'arriverait à cacher un corps entier en dessous... »

« Je parle de photos ou de magazines de cul, pas de squelette ! C'est à se demander ce que tu peux bien planquer sous ton lit, toi... Il faudra que j'aille vérifier un jour... »

Le cancer devint rouge comme sa fameuse bolognaise, sidéré par l'attitude sans gêne du scorpion. Lui, n'était pas très sûr de vouloir savoir ce qui pouvait bien se cacher sous le lit du nouveau sagittaire... Mais ça risquait d'être hautement traumatisant !

« Oh regarde ! » S'écria t-il de sa voix chantante en prenant des accents enfantins. « Une revue spéciale gros seins ! Tu vois, j'avais raison ! »

« Super... ça va te faire de la lecture... » Roula t-il des yeux.

« Tiens, c'est quoi ça ? » Demanda t-il en sentant quelque chose de dur qu'il extirpa de sous le lit. C'était un coffret en bois. « Bingo ! Allume la lumière ! » S'exclama t-il, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Le cancer alluma la petite lampe de chevet qui trônait misérablement sur le bureau due l'équidé.

« Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens mal. Tu devrais pas ouvrir ce truc... » Lui conseilla l'italien en prenant ses distances.

« Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? A moi le trésor de Seiya ! Je veux savoir ce qui fait bander notre petit poney ailé ! » Et Milo ouvrit fouilla sans scrupule la petite boîte à merveilles.

Et ce qu'il en sortit les sidéra. Passé l'étonnement le plus total, un sourire malsain prit place sur le visage de Milo. Il était fier de sa trouvaille.

« Oh putain. Oh putain... J'y crois pas ! File-moi mon téléphone portable ! »

Le crabe obéit en détournant le regard.

« Argh... je vais me crever les yeux... je comprends pourquoi Shiryu l'a fait ! Il a du tomber sur CA lui aussi ! »

Le scorpion pianota à toute vitesse sur les touches de son mobile et il sourit encore plus en entendant sa malheureuse victime répondre.

« Allô Lia ? Ouais... c'est moi... dis... tu devineras jamais ce qu'on a trouvé sous le lit de Seiya... »

Dans sa main droite, Milo tenait une photo de...

* * *

**Des idées ****sur la découverte de Milo ? :) (et ce n'est pas Aiolia, trop facile sinon !)  
**


End file.
